


【盾冬】Luscious Desire

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 於是我抵擋不了誘惑地寫了XD來自『Fork&Cake』(http://sibasin.lofter.com/post/3ca9d4_de21af7)這個梗相當特殊的設定，請先看過再決定能不能吃當然史蒂夫不會真的吃了巴奇，但吸點血是免不了的（毆爛還請避雷





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

從歐洲爆發，很快就蔓延至全世界的戰爭時期一個相對和平周日的夜晚，義大利郊外的森林中，駐紮在此地的美軍營地裡，卻依然熱鬧光明。

由於自由法國戴高樂將軍的流亡政府派遣軍隊支援美軍，其中法國伙食兵的到來讓士兵們因許久不曾吃到的新鮮熱炒的晚餐而興奮，到處都是食物的香氣以及用餐的士兵們喧鬧閒聊的聲音。

剛剛對菲力普上校進行完會議的史蒂夫走在回自己營帳的路上，一股誘人的甘美香氣從美國隊長－－也就是史蒂夫自己－－專屬的營帳中飄散而來，隨著史蒂夫的步伐越接近，那股香甜的氣息越發濃郁，他的腳步也不自覺地加快。

有三位從制服上來看都屬於自由法國的軍人暗中躲藏在陰影中，圓睜著透露出近似強烈食慾的眼神，盯著史蒂夫的營帳看，但一察覺到史蒂夫的氣息，那些人馬上就像被獅子盯上的土狼一樣一哄而散。

史蒂夫佇立在門口，用凌冽的眼神一掃而過，朝四周環視一圈，確認沒有威脅之後，才深吸一口氣，掀開帳門，走進自己的營帳內。

營帳內的小方桌旁，原本坐在椅上一手托著腮幫子，臉上寫滿無聊的巴奇一看到史蒂夫立刻綻放出明亮的笑容，往後調整好坐姿，

「終於等到你了，史蒂夫，」一手朝向桌上放著的一人一份的現做餐點，巴奇對史蒂夫笑道：「快來吃飯吧，我快餓死了。」

「抱歉，讓你久等了，一邊道歉一邊回以笑容後，史蒂夫放下帳門，走到笑容滿面的巴奇對面坐了下來，「我說過你可以先吃，不用等我。」

「但我想跟你一起吃。」扁了扁嘴後，巴奇稍微舉起了史蒂夫面前的餐盤，掩不住興奮的神色，「你看，今天的菜色還真不同凡饗。」

史蒂夫低頭看向金屬餐盤內的菜色，就像巴奇所說的，跟平常的豆子、燉肉、水煮菠菜泥等普通又簡單的菜色不同，餐盤分隔的區域中分別盛裝著燉蔬菜、烤雞塊、長棍麵包切片搭配果醬及奶油、奶汁通心粉等等以營區伙食來說可以算是相當豪華的料理，甚至還附上新鮮葡萄跟瑪德蓮蛋糕做為餐後甜點。

不知道多久沒有見過像這樣豐盛的餐點，史蒂夫忍不住讚嘆，「不愧是法國的伙食兵，就算在軍營裡也能就地烹飪出如此驚人的佳餚。」

「所以他們才會撐不到12天就投降。」開玩笑地說著，巴奇將史蒂夫的餐盤放好後，舉起自己餐盤旁的叉子。

看著巴奇叉起一塊雞肉送入自己嘴中後臉上表情的變化，史蒂夫雖然很清楚就能看出巴奇的感想，卻只是喝了一口剛從保溫壺中道出來的熱咖啡，明知故問：「怎麼樣？」

大力點著頭，巴奇臉上散發著光彩，驚喜地看向史蒂夫。

「好吃！我好久沒吃過那麼好吃的東西了！」看著巴奇如此開心的模樣，史蒂夫臉上也自然而然地露出了笑容，但接下來，巴奇的表情忽然有些暗淡了下來，「好可惜你吃不出來。」

「沒事，看著你吃得那麼津津有味，我也覺得很好吃。」

在史蒂夫笑著那麼說，並也開動之後，巴奇臉上再次展露出了欣喜的笑容。

「那我可得吃多一些。」說著，巴奇將手伸到了麵包上。

看著巴奇興匆匆地在麵包上塗抹果醬跟奶油並大口咬下的模樣，史蒂夫無視胃中翻騰的兇猛食欲，微笑著將索然無味的燉菜吞下肚裡。

對於從一出生就沒有味覺的史蒂夫來說，不管吃什麼都味如嚼蠟，所以史蒂夫喜歡跟巴奇一起用餐。

除了巴奇不會因為自己沒有味覺就做出可憐或同情的態度以外，看著巴奇津津有味地品嘗著食物的美味，也能讓史蒂夫產生某種自己似乎也能感受到食物滋味的錯覺。

而且，巴奇身上會散發出來一種甜美誘人的香氣，不斷引起史蒂夫不可告人的渴望，沉浸在這股撲鼻的氣味中，史蒂夫想像著巴奇身上的滋味，咬了一口扎實的瑪德蓮蛋糕。

比史蒂夫稍晚一點用完餐點的巴奇也咬下了一口瑪德蓮蛋糕，接著雙眼發光似地驚嘆道：「哇，這個蛋糕好好吃！」

「是嗎。」

雖然史蒂夫什麼都嚐不出來，但既然巴奇那麼驚喜地喊著好吃，那麼這個蛋糕大概真的很好吃吧。

在解決完自己的蛋糕，並將自己杯中剩下的咖啡一飲而盡後，吃飽喝足的巴奇看向面露微笑地望著自己的史蒂夫手上吃了一半的蛋糕，低垂下眼，小聲地嘟噥：「……真希望我是『Cake』。」

史蒂夫臉上的笑容在巴奇突然那麼說之後，僵在了臉上。

「……巴奇？」

巴奇抬起眼凝視著史蒂夫，那雙灰綠中閃爍著奇異的光采，「那我就可以讓你嚐嚐看最好吃的蛋糕是什麼味道了。」

瞬間，史蒂夫感覺自己的心臟跟胃像是受到了重擊，猛然升起的渴望使得他甚至連呼吸都凝滯住。

但他忍住了，與巴奇互望了一會，將手中的蛋糕放入口中慢慢咀嚼，並吞下肚後史蒂夫才緩緩開口低聲說道：「我說過我不會是『Fork』，不管怎樣，我都不會吃人。」

「我知道，」相對於史蒂夫有些緊繃的表情，巴奇臉上的笑容卻相當溫柔，「我只是在想……如果我是『Cake』，也許可以稍微弄一點血給你嚐嚐看……」

「巴奇……」

明明才剛吃飽，史蒂夫卻覺得自己異常飢餓，從巴奇身上散發出來的甜蜜香氣是那麼令他垂涎三尺，他必須費盡心力才能克制住他體內深沉的食欲，吞下口中不斷分泌而出的唾液，不去想像巴奇的滋味，會是怎麼樣極致美味。

就在史蒂夫想，不管怎樣，肯定都比他剛才吃下的瑪德蓮蛋糕更加香甜可口時，巴奇的話讓他內心一陣悸動。

「我希望有一天能讓你知道吃東西也可以是一種享受，而不只是為了存活下去的義務。」

瞪大了雙眼，史蒂夫不知該怎麼道出內心的感動，好一會後，才低聲說道：「……對我來說，看著你吃東西就是一種享受。」

「史蒂夫……」

巴奇愣了一下，在緩緩眨了眨眼後，臉慢慢地紅了起來。

微笑著凝視巴奇紅通通的臉，史蒂夫努力地壓抑著內心湧上的罪惡感，以及宛如野獸般拼命嘶吼叫囂著飢餓的強烈食欲。

就像巴奇所說的，直到遇見巴奇之前，對從來沒體會過食物美味的他來說進食只是一種生存本能，是一種為了活下去而應盡的義務，為了活著，他必須一天三次機械式地咀嚼食物，吞嚥、吸收，攝取賴以維生的營養跟熱量。

而步入十九世紀之後，醫學界發現像史蒂夫那樣天生沒有味覺的人，將來很可能會成為殺人候補者，原因在於一種先天性很稀奇的特殊人類，他們只論外表都與一般正常人無異，只有失去味覺的人才會聞得到擁有那種特殊體質的人身上所散發出來的甜美香氣。

對那些失去了味覺的人來說，他們就像最精緻美味的蛋糕一般令人咂嘴，光是聞到味道就足以令他們食指大動，更不用說他們的血肉了，就連身上的淚水、汗水等等體液都像是蜂蜜水一般的甜美，於是，有些人就會禁不住誘惑而殺害並食用那些人。

在古早時期，一般人都不了解原因，只知道有些人會執著於食人，所以在誤解之下就產生了諸如狼人或是吸血鬼的傳說，直到近代醫學發展蓬勃之後，人們才逐漸了解到關於這兩種互相關連的特殊體質的存在，並將那些捕食者稱為『Fork』、被捕食者稱為『Cake』－－取其用叉子食用蛋糕之意。

『Fork』原則上只有在遇到『Cake』的時候才會被誘發食欲，也就是說，他們兩種特殊體質只會對彼此有影響－－『Cake』誘發出『Fork』的食欲，而『Fork』捕食『Cake』，甚至可以說，如果不是因為有『Cake』的存在，『Fork』除了沒有味覺以外，都跟一般正常人一樣，一輩子都不會去殺人更不用說吃人。

目前的醫學研究還無法找出為何會有這種體質（或者說是症狀），雖然有部分醫學專業人士在研究，但現在正在爆發戰爭的情況下，並沒有多餘的心力去開發治療『Fork』或是抑止『Cake』散發出香氣的藥物。

幸好目前為止不管是『Cake』還是『Fork』都相當罕見，基本上一萬人中才出現一個，而且『Cake』跟『Fork』之間要偶然相遇的機率更是稀少。

然而，還是有些忍受不了飢渴的『Fork』會主動去尋找『Cake』，特別是在戰亂時期，正是『Fork』捕食『Cake』的大好機會，所以基本上社會對於失去味覺的人都會直接判定是『Fork』，並排斥他們。

因此絕大部分『Fork』都會隱藏起來，而除了『Fork』以外，沒有人可以察覺到『Cake』的身分，包括『Cake』自己。

所以史蒂夫才會動用自己身為美國隊長的特權，組織一群全是正常人的咆哮突擊隊，並安排巴奇擔任自己的副手，跟自己住在同一個營帳裡，即使必須在遠方狙擊，史蒂夫也絕對不讓巴奇獨自一人。

一般來說所有士兵都是統一在大食堂中用餐，只有史蒂夫跟巴奇是在他們的營帳裡，就算在外地行軍打仗時，史蒂夫也一定陪在巴奇身旁，除了表面上對巴奇說明的理由以外，真正原因是為了保護巴奇。

因為巴奇就是這整個隊伍中唯一的『Cake』，而他自己並不知情，當然更不曉得這個軍隊中，除了史蒂夫以外還有不少趁著戰爭加入軍隊中伺機捕食『Cake』的『Fork』存在，並且對他虎視眈眈，只要找到機會就想吃了他。

雖然史蒂夫已經將大部分『Fork』都清查出來，並盡可能處理或迴避，但由於他們是在歐洲作戰，所以像今天這樣有外籍士兵臨時加入的狀況也不少，那些新的『Fork』理所當然會對整個隊伍中唯一的『Cake』產生渴望，如果不是有史蒂夫在暗中盯著，巴奇大概早就在戰亂中被襲擊吃掉了。

這也是史蒂夫當初為何會想盡辦法，即使賭命也要接受超級血清的實驗，加入軍中的原因之一－－除了想要盡早停止戰爭以外，還有就是陪在巴奇身邊保護他。

早在兩人第一次相遇時，史蒂夫就察覺到巴奇是個『Cake』。

那時候史蒂夫才13歲，是個雖然體型瘦弱，脾氣卻異常剛直頑強的孩子，也因此與一幫欺負路邊流浪漢的小惡霸起了衝突，明知寡不敵眾被打得鼻青臉腫他還是不畏強權的堅持下去。

就在那時候，巴奇就像個英雄那樣登場，打倒了那群小惡霸，拉起了被打倒在地頭昏腦脹的史蒂夫，還扶著他回家幫他療傷。

在巴奇自我介紹的時候，史蒂夫很驚愕地發現，巴奇身上那股甘醇甜蜜的香氣，是他從未曾嗅聞過的。

那是一種強大的衝擊，就像一杯透明的水中滲入了染料，即使只有一滴，也很快地就擴散開來，並永遠無法清除。

在遇到巴奇之前，史蒂夫從未產生過食欲，這個正常生物都會有的本能欲望，但巴奇的存在卻顛覆了他整個人生。

從那之後巴奇就時常來找他，而且隨著相處時光的累積，兩人越發意氣相投，很快就成了好朋友，所以史蒂夫煩惱了許久，終於決定向巴奇坦承自己沒有味覺的事實。

沒想到巴奇一點都沒有厭惡或害怕，反而很開心地表示，「謝謝你願意告訴我，其實我早就發現了，因為你吃東西的時候都一臉很平淡的表情，從來沒說過好吃或難吃，所以我就在想是不是那樣。」

「……你不怕……我可能會成為『Fork』？」

「為什麼？你會想吃人嗎？」

史蒂夫斬釘截鐵地說：「不，我絕對不會。」

「所以我為什麼要怕你？」

那時候，巴奇臉上完全信賴著自己的笑容，是史蒂夫一生永難忘懷的記憶。

即使到了現在，巴奇的笑容依然是史蒂夫最珍貴的寶物。

在史蒂夫情不自禁地伸手覆上巴奇發燙的臉頰之後，巴奇身軀一震，有些緊張地望向他，濕潤的眼神閃動著，微啟的嘴唇像是欲言又止。

「……你累了吧，我們明天還要前往下一個九頭蛇的基地，早點休息吧。」

但史蒂夫卻趕在巴奇開口說出任何話之前收回了手，站起身，將兩人用過的餐盤疊在一起後往營帳外走去。

直到史蒂夫離開了有一段距離後，巴奇才有些失望地輕聲嘆息：「……笨蛋史蒂夫。」

雖然是很小聲的抱怨，但擁有四倍聽力的史蒂夫還是聽得一清二楚，忍不住苦笑。

是啊，史蒂夫也有自知之明，他何嘗不了解巴奇的心意？他自己也對巴奇抱持著朋友以上的感情，對史蒂夫來說，巴奇是他唯一的朋友、他打從心底想要保護的對象，也是唯一讓他產生愛欲，想要獨佔全部一切的存在。

就像剛才，盯著巴奇水亮的紅潤唇瓣，他就情不自禁地想，巴奇光是聞就那麼香了，如果咬下去的話，會是什麼味道……

但史蒂夫馬上就回過神，並立刻在心中怒斥著自己，他怎麼能夠對巴奇產生那種邪念？

巴奇是他最要好的朋友，也是他在母親逝世之後這個世界上唯一最愛的人、最重要的存在。他決不允許任何人傷害巴奇，包括自己。

所以史蒂夫才一直不敢對巴奇表達自己的情意，即使他很想擁抱、親吻巴奇，他也無法做到，因為他怕一旦那麼做，壓抑許久的慾望會一發不可收拾，不只是情欲，還有－－無法停止的食欲。

為了不讓巴奇擔心，以及有多餘的想法，史蒂夫從沒告訴過巴奇他其實是『Cake』，不管發生任何事，他都會保護巴奇，不管是從其他『Fork』手中，還是……自己的手中。

然而這越來越難了，由於史蒂夫隱瞞自己是『Fork』的事實，所以艾斯金博士並沒想到超級血清會令史蒂夫對巴奇本就擁有的複雜慾望跟感情變得更加渾濁跟深沉。

特別是在與巴奇親密的朝夕相處之下，那份源自本能的慾望與日俱增，無時無刻不在對史蒂夫竊竊私語－－佔有巴奇，將這個甜美誘人的『Cake』吞食入腹，如此一來巴奇將永遠只屬於自己，再也不用擔心會被奪走。

同時史蒂夫的理性也不斷反覆告誡自己，不能順從本能去傷害巴奇、反抗慾望、保護巴奇。

渴望著品嘗巴奇的滋味、以及守護著巴奇的願望，兩種截然不同，本質上卻同樣基於愛情的情感在史蒂夫的心中劇烈抗爭，但他的理性讓他在巴奇面前依然維持著平靜正常的姿態。

直到一場與九頭蛇的作戰中，巴奇為了掩護史蒂夫，被子彈穿過左肩的鮮血飛濺到了史蒂夫的嘴邊為止。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

其實這種應該算是一種病吧

所以可以說是病嬌？（

 

 

說起瑪德蓮蛋糕就想到《追憶似水年華》

本來有一段相關的描述，巴奇一邊吃瑪德蓮蛋糕一邊跟史蒂夫提起《追憶似水年華》，說到味覺可以帶起記憶云云，而且二戰時期已經出版了英譯版，所以理論上沒問題，但我後來覺得在那個經濟大蕭條又戰亂的時代，他們兩人應該都不會特地花錢去買4000多頁、200多萬字的書來看，不符合原作角色設定就刪掉了。

~~（什麼？用這麼獵奇的梗還在乎什麼原作角色設定？）（就是因為這麼放飛，角色原來的個性及背景設定才更為重要）（梗越清奇，角色性格就越必須忠於原著）（雖然這是我個人認知的角色性格）（這樣在本能與情感的矛盾中掙扎的肉才好吃啊（毆爛）~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內含有帶血的肉，很痛，不好吃，大概算半強制？還請注意

＿＿＿

 

史蒂夫跟巴奇的專屬營帳內，肩上包覆著繃帶的巴奇正躺在床上休息。

雖然他的左肩包裹著厚厚的亞麻繃帶，但閉著雙眼的巴奇表情看上去還算和穩，呼吸也很平緩，反而是一旁坐在床邊的史蒂夫不只臉色異常難看，整個人身上所散發出的氛圍更是陰鬱沉重。

低垂著臉，史蒂夫垂在雙膝間的雙手交握的力氣大到手背突起了青筋、肌膚泛白，甚至有些微微顫抖。

用力咬著頰內的肉，即使從口中的刺痛以及嘴中蔓延開的濕潤，察覺到自己咬破了口腔內的黏膜，史蒂夫也不以為意，只是緊蹙著眉心，將視線停留在自己交握的雙拳上。

他正在苦苦壓抑自己，壓抑著身為一個生物最原始的本能，以及對自己深深的憎惡感－－他無法原諒自己。

不只是居然讓巴奇為了保護自己而受傷，最讓史蒂夫厭惡自己的，是當巴奇擋在自己面前，子彈穿過了他的左肩時，怵目驚心的鮮紅在史蒂夫眼前飛散，並濺到自己唇上時。

那時候，在抱住了往自己方向倒下的巴奇後，史蒂夫驚慌地呼喚著巴奇，下意識地伸出舌頭舔上巴奇濺到自己唇上的血珠時，突然之間，一股從未體驗過的甜美滋味如同爆炸般瞬間擴散，並占據了史蒂夫的所有感官。

撲鼻而來的香味竟讓史蒂夫差點陷入恍惚狀態，一時之間，史蒂夫像是傻了一般愣在當場，眼睜睜看著大量鮮血不斷從巴奇肩上的傷口泊泊流出，直到身旁其他隊員的驚呼聲喚回了史蒂夫的理性。

即使史蒂夫的恍神只有短短不到幾分鐘，但他們是在戰場上，如此的大意很有可能就會要了巴奇的命。

在經過醫護兵緊急處理後，史蒂夫忍著只想陪伴在巴奇身邊的衝動，急忙請隊員幫忙將巴奇帶回自己的營帳中。

因為整個軍隊中還有許多原本就覬覦著巴奇的『Fork』，絕不能讓他們有機可趁，因此史蒂夫一解決完任務，就拜託其他人去跟上級報告，用著超乎平時能力的高速，迅速殲滅了眼前所有敵人後，火速趕回巴奇身邊。

在嚴厲告誡不准任何人接近自己的營帳，以杜絕任何危險之後，史蒂夫就一直坐在床邊天人交戰。

即使是現在，巴奇身上也飄散著香甜的氣息，史蒂夫必須用盡全部心力，才能不斷持續與自己的本能抗衡，天曉得他有多麼想要將臉埋在巴奇的頸項間，伸出舌頭舔上他那滲血的傷口上，甚至是咬下一大口。

想到這裡，史蒂夫忍不住吞了吞口水，想抬起頭望向巴奇，卻又用力用指甲掐住自己掌心，拼命忍耐。

巴奇身上的香味是那麼誘發著史蒂夫的食慾，對從未嘗過食物美味，甚至是飢餓感的史蒂夫來說，這還是第一次，他從未感覺自己那麼餓過。

光是聞起來就香得不可思議了，而且方才不小心嚐到的巴奇的血是那麼的甜美，不斷撩撥著史蒂夫深沉的慾望，要是能夠親口品嚐巴奇的滋味，一定能夠體會到這一生從未享受過的極致美味。

然而史蒂夫才剛那麼想，就立刻咬緊了牙關，並用力一拳捶在自己的大腿上，試圖用疼痛換回自己的理智。

不，他不可能這麼做，他不會吃巴奇的，他深愛著巴奇，他此生唯一的摯友、家人。

在這個世界上如果有一件事是史蒂夫發誓絕對會做到的，那就是無論發生什麼事，遇到任何敵人，他都會用自己的生命來保護巴奇，當然更不可能親手傷害他。

忽然間，巴奇躺著的床鋪有了些動靜，史蒂夫驚喜之下，也顧不得什麼立刻抬頭看了過去。

只見巴奇皺了皺眉，睜開眼朝空中看了一會後，發現到身旁史蒂夫的存在後轉了過來，輕輕開口，用有些低啞柔軟的嗓音呼喚著他。

「……史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫馬上驅身向前，反射性地想要握住巴奇的手，但才剛抬起來又垂了下來。

「什麼事，巴奇？」

將視線從史蒂夫垂下的雙手移到他臉上，凝視了史蒂夫好一會後，巴奇問：「你老實告訴我……我是『Cake』……對吧？」

史蒂夫的笑容凝結在臉上，好一會才低聲回問：「你怎麼會那麼想？」

「我受傷之後，你的反應……」望著史蒂夫僵硬的表情，巴奇稍微想了一下，牽起了嘴角，「就好像站在剛出爐的麵包店的櫥窗前的小孩。」

史蒂夫一時之間竟不知該作何反應。

他知道一旦他承認了，巴奇會怎麼做。但他也明白，他們太了解彼此，就算現在史蒂夫打死不承認這個事實，也已經沒有任何意義。

但史蒂夫還是選擇沉默以對，無言地與巴奇相望，兩雙充滿著複雜情愫的眼眸交流著。

巴奇首先開了口，「我說過，如果我是『Cake』，一定要讓你……」

「別再說下去了，巴奇。」

但史蒂夫厲聲阻止了巴奇再說下去，站起身，表情凝重地低聲說道：「無論如何，我都不會……那麼做。」

怎麼也說不出吃這個字，眉心深鎖的史蒂夫握緊了拳頭，看著巴奇面露不滿的神情，更加重了語氣。

「你也千萬別去想什麼偷偷把血滴到食物或飲料中那樣的鬼主意。」

心中所想的念頭被戳破的巴奇噘起了嘴唇，哼了一聲，別過臉不滿地嘟噥著：「……就一點血，又死不了。」

「巴奇！」

看著賭氣轉過頭去後巴奇的後腦勺，以及他肩上的繃帶，史蒂夫又是心疼又是焦急，甚至有些生氣。

他們很了解彼此，包括自己在對方心目中的重要性。

只要史蒂夫稍有一點讓步，比如說表示出想嚐嚐看巴奇的血，那麼巴奇一定會毫不猶豫地割開自己的手臂，獻出一大杯鮮血給史蒂夫。

甚至如果史蒂夫說想吃吃看肉的滋味，巴奇一定也會切下自己的肉，還會跟史蒂夫討論應該用什麼料理手法才會更好吃。

這並非巴奇有被虐狂，或是想被吃的變態性欲，就只是非常單純的想讓從來沒嘗過食物滋味的史蒂夫能一嚐美味，而那個能誘發史蒂夫味覺的人，正是自己，對巴奇來說沒有比這樣更好的事了－－不用傷害別人，只要自己忍一下疼痛而已，就能讓史蒂夫吃到好吃的東西，這不是最棒的事了嗎？

但是史蒂夫並不那麼想。他不願為了一己私慾而傷害巴奇，即使那是出於巴奇自願，他只希望巴奇能多為自己保重身體，更何況，這裡並不只有他一個擁有『Fork』體質的人。

嘆了一口氣，史蒂夫放柔了聲音，對巴奇勸道：「既然現在你已經知道自己是個『Cake』了，我希望你可以多有一些自覺，在軍隊中還有不少『Fork』，我明天會將名單交給你，你今後要盡量避開他們。」

即使史蒂夫那麼說完，巴奇也只是背對著他躺在床上不發一語，就在史蒂夫想著要是巴奇再不說話他就當坐他答應的時候，巴奇忽然轉過身，並從床上坐了起來，望著史蒂夫。

「……你知道嗎，史蒂夫。」

輕輕說著，巴奇拉開了自己的衣領，對史蒂夫展露出雪白光滑的頸項，看得史蒂夫心臟狂跳、雙眼發直。

「在認識你以後，我就翻閱過了一些書籍，聽說『Fork』如果遇到了心儀的『Cake』，又不想馬上吃了他，可以從脖子上咬下一道印記，交換彼此的血液，從此對其他的『Fork』來說，這個『Cake』的血肉相當於劇毒，只有留下印記的『Fork』才能品嘗這個屬於他的『Cake』。」

循著小時候的記憶，巴奇向史蒂夫轉述著看過的書中所記載的內容。

「中世紀的吸血鬼傳說就是那麼來的。」

怔怔地望著巴奇，史蒂夫內心湧上了近乎驚嘆的感動－－原來，早在剛認識自己的時候，巴奇就為了自己查詢了那麼多相關的資料，而且，他現在會在這時候講起，正是希望自己能夠標記他，跟他交換血液。

「巴奇……」史蒂夫不知該怎麼樣才能停下內心的強烈悸動，只能低聲呼喚著巴奇。

「你如果真的擔心我，那就給我留下印記，讓我成為只屬於你的『Cake』。」

溫柔微笑著的巴奇肩上傷口雖然覆蓋著繃帶，但尚未完全癒合的傷口依然飄散著對史蒂夫來說十分香甜誘人的鮮血氣味，而他白皙滑嫩的頸子脈動的血流就像蜂蜜糖漿，視覺跟嗅覺的雙重刺激，熱烈拉扯著史蒂夫的欲望。

「來，史蒂夫，不用客氣。」

而當巴奇帶著些許鼻音的低軟嗓音，以及伸手過來拉住史蒂夫的溫熱掌心，更給史蒂夫加上了聽覺跟觸覺的衝擊，來自巴奇甜美無比的誘惑大大動搖著史蒂夫的理性，讓他的雙眼無法從巴奇的脖子上移開。

－－只要從這裡咬下去，然後交換彼此的血液，巴奇就會永遠只屬於他的了。

食慾、性慾、愛欲以及獨佔欲。所有史蒂夫對巴奇所抱持著的複雜情慾，終於驅使著史蒂夫循著本能扣住了巴奇伸過來的手，低頭彎腰，將自己的臉湊到了巴奇裸露的脖子上。

撲鼻而來的香甜血腥味竟使得史蒂夫剎時間有些暈眩，微微張嘴，顫抖著將牙齒抵在有些汗濕的頸項間。

他依然猶豫不決，因為他怕，萬一自己在嚐到了巴奇的美味後，失去控制傷害到巴奇那該怎麼辦，要是……他真的吃了巴奇……一想到這，史蒂夫就無法抑止內心的恐懼，同樣強烈的慾望跟恐懼在史蒂夫的內心劇烈抗衡著，使得他遲遲無法下定決心。

要害處被利齒抵著的感覺讓巴奇全身起了顫慄，但他忍住了因緊張而造成的顫抖喘息，伸展了脖子，好讓史蒂夫能更方便咬嚙。

撫摸著巴奇的臉，史蒂夫遲疑了許久，終於在巴奇輕輕拍撫自己手臂的鼓勵下，用力咬住了巴奇脖子上的皮膚。

在咬破的瞬間，強裂襲來的刺痛讓巴奇一顫，反射性地縮起了身體，蹙起眉心，發出了一聲難受的呻吟，接著立刻因為被用力壓倒在床上而換成了驚呼。

「嗚、哇……！」

瞪大了雙眼看著史蒂夫雙眼發紅，抓著自己的肩膀瘋狂地舔吸著自己脖子上的血的模樣，巴奇內心相當驚訝，前後不到幾秒鐘史蒂夫的變化居然如此巨大，臉上表情彷彿變了一個人似的猙獰，巴奇第一次對史蒂夫感到了害怕。

但脖子上血液被大量吸取的抽離感以及貧血使得巴奇整個腦袋都昏沉沉的，除了張嘴喘息以外，只能癱軟在床上無法做出任何反應，直到他聽到了布料被撕裂開來的聲音。

猛一回神，巴奇愕然地看向聲音來源，那是他的下身－－史蒂夫只用單手就撕開了他的褲子，一邊舔咬著他脖子上的傷，一邊粗暴地分開了他的雙腿，將他那堪稱凶器的陰莖抵在了巴奇緊閉著的入口處。

「史蒂夫……！你……不……」

感受到抵在自己穴口處磨蹭著的高熱硬挺，驚惶失措的巴奇倒吸了一口氣，試圖出聲阻止史蒂夫，但已無法擋下他那猶如一陣狂風暴雨般的侵襲。

「等……啊……！」

當巴奇感受到了從下體傳來撕裂般的劇痛時，一切已經來不及了，強硬地闖入的粗熱堅挺毫不容情地剖開了巴奇，疼得他弓起了身子，眼淚撲簌簌地滑落又紅又熱的臉頰。

「慢……慢點……史蒂夫……痛……嗚啊……」

求饒的哀泣聲很快就在史蒂夫的猛力抽插下化成斷斷續續的哭喊。

什麼潤滑跟擴張都沒有，未曾被異物侵入過的小小肉穴被碩大的肉棒狠狠地貫穿，無視於內部的狹小緊窄，史蒂夫只是緊抓著巴奇的腰，不顧一切地硬往脆弱的甬道闖入，就像用一根滾燙的鐵棒硬生生捅進，只疼得巴奇哭也無聲。

隨著史蒂夫的深入開拓，殷紅的血液一點一點從那處被不斷抽插得紅腫的肉縫間滲出，而血腥味又更加強了史蒂夫的亢奮，大力抓著巴奇的腰猛烈衝撞、頂入，還不忘啃咬著巴奇鮮血淋漓的脖子。

到處都在痛，近乎麻木的狀態，分辨不清究竟哪裡更痛的巴奇只是全身無力地癱軟著身子任由史蒂夫大力搖晃，即使想要反抗也無能為力，不知道是可怕的陌生劇痛，還是失控的陌生史蒂夫更讓他害怕些。

模模糊糊中，巴奇甚至覺得現在這個正在激烈操幹自己的根本不是史蒂夫，而是一頭失控的野獸，是狂野的猛獸控制了史蒂夫，不然他不會不顧自己的哀求，執意宣洩欲望。

鮮血不斷從巴奇身上流失，滲透了身下的床單，染紅了激烈交合著的兩人。

巴奇知道，等史蒂夫恢復理智，他一定會是那個最痛苦自責的人，但現在，他真的疼得受不了了，又熱又硬的巨物不斷頂撞著他的腹內，幾乎都要把他的肚子頂破了，巴奇只希望一切趕快過去。

哭喊著哀求的慘叫很快成了啜泣、嗚咽，當喘息都沒了聲息之後，巴奇終於失去了意識。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

恭喜巴奇順利（？）被史蒂夫吃了（合掌）

不是史蒂夫自制力薄弱，實在是巴奇太誘人了（毆

下一回大概主要描寫史蒂夫的自責吧

順說印記是我個人的二設，因為覺得這樣宣示所有權比較萌XD

~~還有一點就是巴奇的血既然對其他『Fork』來說是劇毒，當然很適合拿來暗殺囉，佐拉博士不會放過的（毆~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前面先來點布魯克林時代的回憶，雖然設定特殊，但這話是很甜的芽詹跟盾冬

＿＿＿

 

 

剛從麵包店裡走出來的巴奇臉上洋溢著喜悅，將裝滿了剛出爐麵包的紙袋抱在胸前，踏著輕快的腳步走在街道上。

熱騰騰的誘人香氣不斷從袋口飄散進巴奇的鼻腔內，刺激著本就飢腸轆轆的巴奇饞得不得了，忍不住低頭看向袋內一個個圓圓胖胖的麵包，吞嚥著唾液，幾乎就想伸手到紙袋裡取出一個大快朵頤一番。

但平素良好的教養讓巴奇戰勝了誘惑，抬起頭，一邊在心中對自己說著再忍一下就好，一邊朝著自家的方向加快了腳步。

正當巴奇拐進了轉角處，突然遇上有人迎面而來，只差一點就要撞上前巴奇及時煞住了步伐，對方也停下了腳步。

「對不起，你還好嗎？」

「抱歉，沒事吧？」

雖然沒真撞到，但兩人都不約而同地低下了頭急忙道歉，並關心對方的狀況，直到兩人同時抬頭望向彼此後，巴奇才發現對方居然是史蒂夫。

意外的巧遇讓兩人同時都是一愣，很快地巴奇就綻放出了驚喜的笑容。

「史蒂夫！真巧，出來買東西？」

雖然他們幾乎天天相見，昨天也才見過面，但能在街頭上巧遇還是一件很開心的事。

開心的不只是巴奇，史蒂夫也垂下了原本舉在胸前的雙手，臉上展現出放鬆的笑容，回道：「今晚我媽媽臨時要值班，雖然有留晚餐給我，但她忙得忘了買麵包，出門前再三叮嚀我一定要去買。」

聽了史蒂夫的話，巴奇能夠體會史蒂夫母親的心情。

她一定很擔心史蒂夫不會好好吃飯，畢竟史蒂夫天生的特殊體質，讓他原本就只把攝取食物當作一種生存任務，而且他有時候看書或繪圖太入迷會忽略飢餓的感受，要是一個人在家，搞不好真會忘了要吃飯……

想到這，巴奇忍不住換成一隻手抱著紙袋，伸出另一隻手拉住了史蒂夫的手腕，「我跟你一起去。」

史蒂夫有些不解，將視線移到巴奇懷中的紙袋，「你不是已經買了？」

面對一臉詫異的史蒂夫，腦筋轉得飛快的巴奇很快就想到了理由，「那裡的麵包種類太多了，有好幾種我都想吃吃看，只是沒辦法一次吃光那麼多麵包，剛好你現在要去買，我想推薦你一些，然後我晚上去你那裡一起用晚餐，我們可以把所有麵包都分成一半，一人吃一半，這樣一來就可以品嘗各種不同的麵包了。」

這個理由聽上去應該不會太刻意吧？巴奇心裡有些緊張地觀察著史蒂夫的表情。

既然莎拉阿姨不在家，總得有人陪著史蒂夫一起吃晚餐，不然他一定會整晚擔心史蒂夫要是忘了吃飯怎麼辦。

還好，望了巴奇一會後，史蒂夫輕輕一笑，「這主意聽起來不錯。」

看著史蒂夫臉上一付真拿你沒辦法的溫柔笑容，巴奇心頭忽地一跳，為了不讓史蒂夫察覺自己突然升高的體溫，巴奇鬆開了手，轉向自己剛才走來的方向。

「那我們快走吧！現在麵包才剛出爐，整間店裡都香噴噴的。」

雖然史蒂夫天生沒有味覺，但嗅覺還是有的，所以巴奇才會急著要早點帶著史蒂夫去充滿著麵包香的麵包店裡，就算吃不出味道，至少能聞聞香氣。

巴奇並不曉得對史蒂夫來說，他身上散發的甘美香味遠遠勝過一切食物，關於史蒂夫平常到底花費了多大的心力在巴奇面前克制自己，他一點都不知情。

一起在麵包店裡挑選了麵包之後，史蒂夫跟巴奇先各自回到家中。

跟家人交代一下晚上要在史蒂夫家裡吃飯，或許還會過夜後，給弟妹們留了一些麵包後，巴奇就抱著要帶去跟史蒂夫分享的麵包，以及媽媽要他帶去給史蒂夫的火腿洋芋沙拉，出現在史蒂夫家門口。

由於他們總是頻繁進出彼此的家，對他們來說對方的家也可以說是自己的另一個家了，所以巴奇只是稍微打了聲招呼後就彷彿回到自己家似的逕自往史蒂夫家的廚房走去，史蒂夫也很自然地在關上門後就跟在巴奇身後一起走入廚房。

廚房裡，為了讓巴奇過來就可以吃到熱騰騰的食物，史蒂夫剛才先回來時就將媽媽留下來的烤雞用烤箱加熱過，搭配青豆跟花椰菜，麵包也早已分別切成了兩人份。

將自己帶來的麵包跟火腿洋芋沙拉放到餐桌上後，巴奇抽了抽鼻子，將視線移到了火爐上下頭正開著小火的湯鍋上，眼神一亮，走過去探頭往鍋內瞧。

「哇，莎拉阿姨的南瓜濃湯！」看著裡頭散發著濃醇香氣的金黃湯品，巴奇驚喜地轉頭看向史蒂夫，「我最喜歡了！」

彷彿被巴奇的喜悅感染，史蒂夫臉上也浮現起了笑容，「喜歡就多喝點吧。」

在史蒂夫那麼說後，巴奇臉上的笑容彷彿散發著光芒。

於是，在兩人一起分工合作將所有食物都裝盤擺好在餐桌上後，他們就一起開動，共享著美味的晚餐。

「我一直想像這樣一次吃好多種不同的麵包！」

說著，撕下一小塊外皮烤得酥脆，裡頭扎實的麵包浸在南瓜濃湯中，等吸飽了湯汁後再放入嘴裡，香濃的美味跟濕潤的口感讓巴奇不住大力點頭稱讚。

「好吃！」

看著巴奇吃得津津有味的模樣，史蒂夫也微笑著，咀嚼著自己面前毫無味道的烤雞。

雖然對史蒂夫而言，他除了在口感上能分辨出差異之外，完全吃不出每樣食物有什麼不同，但只要像現在這樣看著巴奇如此開心享用美食的模樣，他也彷彿跟著巴奇一起品嘗了不同滋味。

如果不是為了巴奇要來一起共進晚餐，一個人在家的史蒂夫大概不會那麼認真地熱湯熱菜，反正，不管是冷是熱對他來說都一樣，惟有巴奇才是能激起他食慾的存在，但他永遠都不可能吃了巴奇，所以史蒂夫早就對此認命。

反倒是巴奇，看著面前明明吃著美味的烤雞，卻沒有任何反應，只是淡然咀嚼著食物的史蒂夫，巴奇只覺得內心酸酸痛痛的，甚至有些氣憤。

真是太可惜了，巴奇遺憾地想，那麼濃郁的南瓜滋味，史蒂夫卻無法嚐到，也體會不到新鮮麵包的鬆軟香甜。

這些好吃的東西，還是莎拉阿姨為了史蒂夫特別用心製作的食物，史蒂夫卻享受不到這樣的美味。

為什麼上天那麼對史蒂夫那麼不公平？不只讓他從小就失去了父親、天生體弱多病，連一個人生存最基本應該具備的味覺都吝於給予。

越想越生氣，激動之下，巴奇咀嚼太過用力，一不小心咬破了自己的舌頭，瞬間的劇痛讓巴奇縮起了身體，反射性地摀住了嘴，發出了痛苦的悶哼。

「嗚！」

巴奇突然的異狀讓史蒂夫嚇了一跳，連忙擱下手中的刀叉，從椅上站起，快步來到了巴奇身邊，焦急地問道：「怎麼了？」

勉強吞下了食物後，麻麻的刺痛感以及血液特有的鐵鏽味在嘴裡蔓延開來，眼角含淚的巴奇苦著一張臉，含糊不清地說：「咬到舌頭了……」

「讓我看看。」關心地說著，史蒂夫一手搭在巴奇肩上，一手勾起他的下巴，彎下腰，往巴奇的嘴裡看去。

但才剛看到巴奇紅嫩的舌尖上一小處滲出的鮮紅血液，撲鼻而來的甜美氣息使得史蒂夫空虛已久的胃部突然激烈翻攪，像是點燃了引線，瞬間飢餓的感覺猛地襲捲了他的全身，驅使著他像頭餓狼般用自己的舌頭侵入巴奇的嘴裡，吸吮著甜美的汁液。

只差那麼一點，史蒂夫就要付諸行動，但巴奇帶著哭腔的低軟呼喚聲將他的理智硬生生拉了回來。

「……史蒂夫？」

看著史蒂夫像尊石像似的呆愣望著自己的嘴，以及那雙藍眼中散發出異樣的光彩，巴奇不禁有些不安地呼喚著他的好友。

回過神來的史蒂夫立刻像是被電到般從巴奇身上彈開，迷惑的灰綠跟驚恐的蔚藍瞬間交接。

「……沒事……」

避開了巴奇訝異的目光，史蒂夫有些驚慌地快速向巴奇說道：「雖然有出血，但傷口不大，應該很快就會止血了，我去弄點蜂蜜水，我想你含著休息一下應該就可以緩和疼痛。」

望著史蒂夫匆匆往廚房流理台走去的背影，巴奇摀著嘴，內心湧上了不可思議的感覺。

剛才史蒂夫盯著自己的眼神他從來未曾見過，讓他背脊發寒，是有一點害怕，但絕不是厭惡，不如說接近某種亢奮的情緒。

那是什麼感覺，當年才十七歲的巴奇還無法分辨清楚。

一直到很久很久以後，巴奇為了保護史蒂夫受了傷，再一次地沐浴在那雙更加深沉、更加劇烈的飢渴眼神中，他才驚覺到史蒂夫為何會那樣看著自己。

因為自己就是『Cake』，那個唯一能讓史蒂夫品嚐到滋味的存在。

在失去意識前，湧上巴奇內心的是狂喜－－太好了，他終於能讓史蒂夫嚐到食物的美味了。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

緩緩睜開了眼睛，巴奇有些茫然地望著上方，當他意識到那不是位於布魯克林的自己或是史蒂夫的房間，而是軍中營帳的帳頂時，昏厥前所有的記憶迅速湧上了他的腦海。

比起自己的狀況，巴奇的第一個念頭就是想要尋找史蒂夫，不過並不需要他找，因為才一轉頭，垂頭喪氣的史蒂夫就出現在他眼前。

看著就像是一個做錯了事的孩子般消沉的史蒂夫，巴奇的心都痛了起來，忍不住張開乾澀的嘴唇，扯著有些疼痛的嗓子，輕輕呼喚著他。

「……史蒂夫……」

像是罰站似的站在巴奇床邊低垂著頭的史蒂夫在聽到巴奇的呼喚聲馬上猛一抬頭，驚喜地喊了一聲。

「巴奇！」

有那麼一瞬間，史蒂夫的雙手往上揚起，腳也往前踏了一步，像是想要來到床邊握住巴奇的手，但緊接著他表情一變，硬生生停下了動作，使得他看起來有點詭異。

心裡明白史蒂夫一定是因為對自己的暴行而心懷愧疚才不敢碰自己，巴奇想要主動握住史蒂夫的手，但他才動了一下，強烈的疼痛就從身體各處猛地襲來，讓他僵直了身軀，癱在床上動彈不得。

雖然全身到處都痛，但最疼的部位主要還是在頸項以及下身－－更正確來說，是被史蒂夫咬傷的左側脖子跟捅開來的體內深處。

好不容易發麻的劇痛稍微緩解後，巴奇含著淚光扭頭看去，脖子的傷口上已貼上了一層厚厚的紗布，原本左肩裂開來的傷也重新包上了新的繃帶。

至於下體……雖然還是隱隱脹痛，但從體內乾爽的感覺來看，史蒂夫應該在自己昏過去之後有細心處理過了，連理應染血的床單跟被子都換過了。

「……對不起，巴奇。」

消沉的聲音讓思考中的巴奇內心一動，望向了史蒂夫，那張總是堅毅自信的臉龐如今充滿了自責，再加上他臉上長出的鬍渣、亂糟糟的金髮，以及垂頭喪氣的模樣讓他整個人看起來很糟。

很少見到史蒂夫這番模樣的巴奇心疼不已，連忙安慰著史蒂夫，「你不用道歉，本來就是我硬要誘惑你的，而且你最後也沒真吃了我……雖然我沒想到你會那麼失控。」

後面小聲補上的話語讓史蒂夫身軀一震，本就緊蹙著的眉心皺得更深了。

巴奇苦笑著嘆了一口氣，「聽我說，史蒂夫，我明白你從來都不想傷害我，那只是你本能的暴走，所以你不用自責，也不要因為這樣就避開我……」

望著巴奇溫柔的眼神，史蒂夫內心湧起了感動，而當他的眼神再次見到巴奇間頸項間的紗布時，內心更加湧上了歉疚、心疼，一時之間只是深深望著他。

兩人彼此沉默地對望許久，巴奇忍不住開口問道：「……我們還是跟以前一樣？」

沒想到史蒂夫卻搖了搖頭，「……不可能了，巴奇……我已經嚐過你的滋味，再也不可能遺忘。」

由於史蒂夫表情太過凝重嚴肅，巴奇一時之間不知該作何表情，因為他其實很高興史蒂夫對自己的味道感到滿意，但又對史蒂夫感到抱歉－－是他誘惑史蒂夫嘗試自己的味道，雖然這麼比喻有點奇怪，但他覺得自己就像是引誘亞當偷嚐禁果的夏娃。

看著臉上似笑非笑的巴奇，史蒂夫伸出手指向自己的手腕，那裡赫然包上了一圈繃帶，「而且我已經在你昏迷後交換了我們的血液……你是只屬於我的『Cake』了。」

巴奇十分驚訝地睜大了雙眼，「……真的？」

「我很抱歉，巴奇……但……其實我從很早以前就對你懷抱著不應對朋友跟家人所擁有的感情，我心裡明白，一旦跨出那一條線，我就很難控制自己，所以……」

史蒂夫還沒說完，巴奇就笑了，泛紅的臉頰滿是淚水。

「……巴奇？」

不知所措的史蒂夫來到了巴奇面前，握住了他的手，輕輕喚著他的名字。

「笨蛋臭豆芽，我還以為你一輩子都不會說出口。」與史蒂夫十指緊扣，巴奇咬住了顫抖的嘴唇，滿心歡喜地笑著，將內心多年的感情訴說出來，「我很喜歡你，很喜歡很喜歡……喜歡到就算真的被你吃掉也無所謂。」

聽到巴奇那麼說，史蒂夫內心又是歡喜又是難受，正想開口表示他絕不會真的吃了巴奇時，明白他想說什麼的巴奇搶在他開口前繼續往下說道：「但是我知道你不想要吃了我，而且如果我不在了，誰來陪著你？」

瞬間，史蒂夫內心湧上了想哭的衝動，然而接下來巴奇的舉動又讓他好不容易才沉寂下來的飢渴與欲望再度被點燃。

「既然我是你的『Cake』，我的口水，對你來說也是甜的吧……？」臉上浮現著魅惑的表情，巴奇張開了嘴，露出裡頭粉嫩的口腔黏膜及鮮紅的舌頭，「雖然你不想吃我，那就吻我……」

香甜的氣息，以及視覺上的誘惑，還有巴奇低軟嗓音的邀請，讓史蒂夫內心掙扎了一會，最終還是彎下腰，俯身吻上了巴奇的唇。

在雙唇相疊的前一刻，他們才忽然意識到這一吻是他們之間的初吻，立刻像是一股烈火在兩人之間燃燒，而巴奇口腔內的甜蜜更是不可思議，對史蒂夫來說，巴奇的嘴裡就像是個蜜穴，充滿著甘甜的蜜汁，讓他欲罷不能。

那種綿密的清甜與巴奇血的鮮甜不盡相同，大概可以算是蜂蜜水跟砂糖水的差別。

除了甜蜜的滋味以外，與巴奇唇舌交纏的感受更讓史蒂夫陶醉，史蒂夫情不自禁地越吻越深，激烈攪動著巴奇溫熱的口腔，不知不覺已壓到了巴奇身上。

「唔……嗯……」

蹙著眉心，巴奇雙手揪著史蒂夫的上衣，扭動著身軀，在史蒂夫的熱吻中吐露著難耐的濕熱喘息，嘴中的唾液不斷被史蒂夫推擠而出，滑落下顎，浸透了床單。

他可以感受到史蒂夫的火熱抵在自己下體，是如此的堅硬，不禁想起了不久前才被強硬佔有的痛楚，不過雖然很疼，但如果史蒂夫真的想要的話巴奇可以忍，所以他一點反抗都沒有只是閉上了雙眼，任由史蒂夫吸吻著他的口腔。

然而出乎巴奇的意料，吻了一會後史蒂夫卻抽身離開，沒有再更進一步。

「史蒂夫？」

眨了眨眼，巴奇有些疑惑地看著史蒂夫。

隔著紗布輕輕撫摸著巴奇脖子上自己造成的傷口，史蒂夫垂下了眉毛，低沉著充滿歉意的聲音，「我不能再傷害你了，巴奇。」

「但，史蒂夫……」

「請你別讓我傷害你，」伸手堵住了巴奇欲言又止的唇，史蒂夫認真地對巴奇說，「我會想辦法克制我自己，所以，你也別做什麼引誘我吃你的舉動。」

由於史蒂夫的眼神是如此真摯而懇願，巴奇只好退讓－－反正，他們的未來還很長，巴奇會想辦法好好訓練自己的能耐。

「……好啦，我知道了，別露出這種表情，好像是我欺負你一樣。」

巴奇既開心又無奈地環上史蒂夫的肩背，揉了揉他柔軟的金髮。

俯身覆在巴奇身上，雙手捧著巴奇的臉，史蒂夫微笑著輕輕說道：「我跟上面說過了，我們暫時會留在這裡駐守一陣子，你這幾天就在這好好休養，等你身體康復之前，我都會在這裡陪伴你。」

先是一愣，接著巴奇很快就明白這都是史蒂夫為了讓自己能安心養傷而安排的，頓時一股暖意在胸間蔓延開來。

「……你這是濫用職權。」

嘴裡那麼嘟噥著，巴奇臉上綻放出的卻是燦爛的笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

這篇裡的史蒂夫是個為了巴奇，什麼都會做的人設（


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毫無反應就只是一個過保護的史蒂夫（雖然我筆下的大盾一向都是如此XD
> 
> 前面甜甜的，不過後面小虐，特殊設定，有點血腥暴力，還請注意

＿＿＿＿

 

「躺了好久，終於可以動了。」

已儼然是史蒂夫跟巴奇兩人的營帳內，許久沒有離開床的巴奇心情愉快地伸展著因躺了三天而有些僵硬的四肢與軀幹。

看著他身上穿著許久未曾套上的深藍制服，以及背後那把愛用的狙擊步槍，站在他身旁的史蒂夫臉上掩不住擔心神色。

「真的都沒有任何不舒服的地方？」

面對史蒂夫的關心，巴奇只是笑著揮揮左手，「放心，早就好了，我現在迫不及待要上戰場施展一下我的槍法了！」

在巴奇開朗的笑容感染下，史蒂夫也稍微放鬆了臉上緊繃的表情，但當眼神移到巴奇脖子上僅剩些許淺色的咬痕時，史蒂夫不禁又皺起了眉，心裡湧上複雜的情緒。

他還記得，當三天前，巴奇在自己失控的暴力侵犯下昏厥後，自己從瘋狂的激情中恢復理智時的衝擊。

緊閉著雙眼的巴奇那張沾滿了淚水的濕紅臉龐，從他身上流出的鮮血所散發出來的甜美香氣依然誘人，但展現在眼前的悽慘景象卻如利劍刻在史蒂夫的心上。

巴奇脖子被咬得相當嚴重，雖不致血肉模糊，卻也足以令史蒂夫心驚膽戰，而原本左肩包紮著繃帶的槍傷處因他粗暴的行為而被撕扯開來，露出不斷流出鮮血的傷口。

特別是當史蒂夫抽出自身後，從巴奇下身那處被殘忍蹂躪過的內部，大量混著血液的白濁流出紅腫穴口的慘狀，一再指責著史蒂夫－－是誰在心裡發誓要好好保護巴奇的？結果傷害巴奇最深的人不正是你自己？

模糊的記憶中，史蒂夫可以記起巴奇的哭喊跟哀求，然而明明自己都聽見了，卻任由本能的失控去肆意掠奪巴奇的一切，傷害他的肉體，一直到巴奇承受不住昏厥為止。

自責又心疼的史蒂夫唯一能稍微彌補的，就是趕緊幫昏迷的巴奇處理自己在他身上所造成的一切慘況，並且爭取到了時間能讓巴奇好好養傷。

但另一方面，史蒂夫也無法否認自己內心深處，對巴奇屬於自己這個事實感到了至高無上的喜悅。

他脖子上那怵目驚心的咬傷，正是他屬於自己的證明，所以當史蒂夫割開了自己的手，將自己的血餵到巴奇嘴裡時，雖難免有些罪惡感，卻毫不猶豫。

不知從何時開始，他就已經愛著巴奇，而且他可以感覺得出來巴奇也愛著自己，那麼既然如此，在事已至此的現在，史蒂夫要做的就是一直守護在巴奇身邊，直到生命的盡頭，就如同巴奇當年對自己許下的承諾。

然而，才不過三天，巴奇的傷卻已經癒合到不仔細觀察幾乎看不出任何痕跡的程度。

史蒂夫一時之間竟不知該慶幸、擔心，還是感到遺憾。

自從與巴奇再會之後，史蒂夫很快察覺到了巴奇身上的傷癒合變得相當快速，盡管與注射過血清的自己相比稍有遜色，但絕對比起一般正常人要來得迅速。

史蒂夫很清楚，這恐怕是當初九頭蛇捕捉巴奇後在他身上所做的實驗所導致的結果。

雖然很擔心會不會有什麼其他後遺症，但由於除了傷口癒合速度變快以外，軍醫並沒有從巴奇身上查出什麼其他的異樣，而且巴奇本人也說過完全沒有任何不舒服，所以就算史蒂夫仍放心不下，也只能暫且靜觀了。

只是史蒂夫總是難免會擔心，而且當然傷口癒合得快是好事，但巴奇脖子上自己留下的咬痕也算是一種代表巴奇屬於自己的印記，才過了三天就幾乎看不見史蒂夫內心還是難免有些失落。

見史蒂夫盯著自己的脖子愁眉不展的模樣，巴奇走到他身旁，舉手環住了他的肩膀，在史蒂夫還來不及反應時吻上了他的唇。

雖然只是個輕觸的吻，卻是如此甜美，撲鼻而來的香氣甚至讓史蒂夫有些暈眩。

與史蒂夫圓睜的藍眼相望，心情很好的巴奇笑瞇了眼，輕輕舔過唇瓣，低問：「……在想什麼，親愛的隊長？」

「……想你，我親愛的中士，」柔聲回應，史蒂夫摟住了巴奇的腰，很老實地回答，「無時無刻不在想你。」

巴奇臉上的笑容更甜了，喜孜孜地低語：「那可真巧了，因為我也老是在想你。」

兩雙盈滿了愛意的眼神相望著，強烈的悸動之下，兩人同時再次吻上了彼此。

天曉得他們究竟忍了多少年沒戳破那張薄薄的紙，而當已然結合的現在，他們之間隱藏已久的情熱幾乎一發不可收拾，因此史蒂夫才更必須要壓抑自己的欲望，但他原本只想淺嚐即止的決心，卻在巴奇主動捲上史蒂夫的舌將之迎入甜美的口腔內時動搖了起來。

吸吮著巴奇口腔內甜美的汁液，史蒂夫沉溺在宛如享用上等美酒般的醺然中，巴奇的一切都是那麼甜美，每次吻著巴奇時，史蒂夫總是費盡千辛萬苦，才能不讓自己再次失控傷害到巴奇。

「隊長，巴恩斯中士，我們差不多該動身了。」

忽然間，有人的聲音從營帳外傳來打破了他們之間甜蜜熱烈的吻，兩人的身軀同時都是一震，眼神看向了帳門，卻依然不願分開來。

依依不捨地將自己的嘴從巴奇香甜柔軟的唇上移開，盯著巴奇染滿情潮的艷麗面容，史蒂夫清了清喉嚨，將方才的情慾都壓下後才冷靜對營帳外的人做出回應。

「……知道了，我馬上就過去。」

聽見了對方遠去的腳步聲後，兩人互相凝視了一會，史蒂夫露出了無奈的苦笑，伸手捏了捏巴奇的臉頰，像似抱怨般地低聲說道：「你高超的狙擊能力真是讓我又愛又恨。」

「我就當你是在誇獎我了。」挑起眉，巴奇輕輕推開了史蒂夫，敲了敲自己背後的愛槍，「用不著擔心，這次幫忙援護射擊的狙擊手不只有我一個，還有個法國神槍手。」

「如果我說……我更擔心了怎麼辦？」

聽出史蒂夫半開玩笑的話語中藏不住的醋意，巴奇愣了一下，笑得更開懷了，大力拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，「放心，我從裡到外都是只屬於你的，你完全不用擔心。」

得到了巴奇的保證，史蒂夫心滿意足地笑了，雖然早就明白彼此的情意，但聽到巴奇親口說出的意義還是不一樣。

不過，比起談情說愛，現在還有更重要的事要先處理，他們還得前去支援前線戰場。

「我知道了，」史蒂夫收斂起笑容，凜起了面孔，握起了拳頭舉向巴奇面前，「我會保護好我自己，所以答應我，務必保護好你自己。」

巴奇表情也嚴肅了起來，點了點頭，與史蒂夫舉起的拳頭互相敲擊後，兩人一起步出了營帳，往下一個戰場邁進。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

指揮著手下隊員衝刺，史蒂夫奮勇殲滅納粹德軍，一邊仍不時注意遠在崖上舉槍埋伏著的巴奇。

這次他們的任務是趕往艾森伯恩山脈救援被納粹德軍圍困的美軍106師第二軍團，史蒂夫負責在前頭領軍突圍，巴奇則占領制高點，隱身在遠方的峭壁上以狙擊作為援護。

通常巴奇都是自己一個人進行狙擊任務，但這次多了從自由法國前來支援的士兵，其中還有一位號稱是法國最有名的神槍手路易士‧米歇爾，所以在對方的熱心自薦下，史蒂夫只好安排讓他與巴奇兩人一組。

史蒂夫的擔心不只是來自於讓巴奇與別人單獨共處，還有個原因在於盡管史蒂夫手邊已有他自己調查出的身在同一部隊的所有美軍中擁有『Fork』體質的名單，但對於其他國家來增援的士兵由於時間尚短，他還無法一一查清。

要是路易士是『Fork』的話，那麼巴奇的狀況將會十分危險，因為他所身處的位置史蒂夫很難馬上趕去救援，雖然巴奇說過他們交換血液之後，他的血肉對其他的『Fork』來說會是劇毒。

但巴奇所說的只是一種古老的傳說，除了史蒂夫可以從身體裡感覺得到他們已屬於彼此的融合在一起以外，他無法確定巴奇的血肉是否真的對其他『Fork』來說是劇毒。

更何況，就算真是，那也得等到對方咬下巴奇，將他的血肉吞入腹中後才會產生效用，也就是說是以巴奇必定會受傷為前提。

對史蒂夫來說，就算巴奇只是受點小傷他都會心疼得不行，更不用說被別人活生生咬下一塊血肉了。

因此只要有一點可能性，史蒂夫都會擔心，即使明知這樣做會有導致巴奇埋伏位置曝光的可能性，他還是忍不住頻頻望向巴奇所在的位置。

結果，德軍的狙擊手在發現美國隊長頻繁地看向遠方的山崖上，並且只要稍微接近他四周的德軍都會被一發爆頭後，立刻推斷那裡有美軍的狙擊手，於是轉將狙擊鏡瞄準巴奇所在的山崖上。

就在巴奇發現狙擊鏡上視角閃光一現的瞬間，他立刻反射性地往一旁閃躲，雖在千鈞一髮之際避開了正面襲來的子彈，但還是讓子彈劃破了他的左臉頰。

當鮮血從他左臉頰上被劃出的一道細小傷口中流出時，原本還緊張地關心著巴奇的路易士突然臉色大變，渾身顫抖著，低吼了一聲，一臉猙獰地朝著巴奇撲了上去。

「巴奇！！」

突然瘋狂的路易士從旁襲擊巴奇的景象就像是慢動作，史蒂夫整個人氣急敗壞地扔出了盾牌，卻因為巴奇所在的懸崖實在太遠，盾牌飛行了一個圓弧又回到了史蒂夫手中。

「有人襲擊狙擊手！這裡交給你們，我先去救巴奇！」

接住了盾牌後，史蒂夫再也顧不得其他，在轉而將方才狙擊巴奇的狙擊手用盾牌削去腦袋後，就匆匆交代其他隊員後往巴奇的方向衝去。

雖然山崖有些遙遠，但史蒂夫跳上了軍用機車，催起油門用最高速度朝著巴奇奔馳而去，很快就趕到了山崖上。

雖然早已抓起盾牌做好攻擊的準備，但當史蒂夫來到了山崖上時，卻只見到了倒在地上的兩人。

巴奇抓著狙擊槍托仰躺著，胸口不斷上下激烈起伏，左肩的衣物被撕裂開來，一大灘血讓史蒂夫心中一抽，幾乎想尖叫出聲，而路易士則是雙手抓著咽喉滿口黑血一動也不動地用一種扭曲的姿勢倒在一旁。

一心只想早點確認巴奇安危的史蒂夫連火都沒熄就跳下了機車，往仰躺在地上的巴奇衝了過去。

「巴奇！」

只撇了一眼的路易士，確認已死亡毫無威脅性後，史蒂夫抱起了巴奇，焦急地檢查著他受傷的狀況。

茫然地看著史蒂夫，巴奇臉上的表情依然驚魂未定，結結巴巴地說：「……他……死了。」

從腰間口袋裡取出緊急用的止血紗布覆上巴奇被咬下一塊肉的肩上，壓抑著內心的食欲，一手伸到巴奇面前握住了他的手，史蒂夫面色凝重地問：「我知道……發生什麼事了？」

感受到史蒂夫掌心的溫度，巴奇才總算緩過神來，回憶起幾分鐘前宛如喪屍片才會出現的場景，內心依然餘悸猶存。

「我被子彈劃傷後，這傢伙就突然發狂咬住了我的手臂，然後……」

他從未見過有人會那樣，史蒂夫失控時也沒有咬下自己的一大塊肉，那就是真正的『Fork』嗎？

也就是說，路易士就像史蒂夫擔心的一樣擁有『Fork』體質，應該就是由於巴奇的血而被觸發，即使擁有劇毒，但巴奇聞起來依然像是美味的糕點，甚至彼此被史蒂夫標記之前更加香甜誘人，而一般人又不像史蒂夫能用強大的自制力去控制，才會導致發狂的結果。

看了一眼路易的屍體，史蒂夫拍著巴奇依然起伏顫抖的背，柔聲安撫，「不用在意，巴奇，你沒受傷就好。」

身為優秀的狙擊手，又伴隨著史蒂夫一同殲滅了許多九頭蛇基地，巴奇不要說見過不少屍體，當然也親手殺了不少敵軍，只是，那些都是所謂的敵人，而且巴奇絕大部分時候都是用狙擊槍遠距離攻擊，像剛才那樣如此近距離看著對方猙獰地撕咬下自己的一塊肉，然後面孔扭曲地掙扎著毒發身亡，卻還是頭一次。

肩上的痛楚鮮明地抽痛著，巴奇低垂著頭，顫抖著嘴唇喃喃說：「所以那個傳說是真的……因為你標記我了，所以我的血肉對你以外的『Fork』都是劇毒……而且……不論敵我……」

史蒂夫抱緊了自責的巴奇，溫柔而堅定地安慰他，「不關你的事，巴奇，這不是你能控制的。」

「但是……！」巴奇猛地抬起頭，「如果他不是因為在我旁邊……如果我沒有被你標記……」

「如果你沒有被我標記，他現在就不只是咬下你一塊肉而已了。」相對激動的巴奇，史蒂夫冷靜得甚至有些無情，「聽我說，巴奇，我對於這名友軍的死亡感到遺憾，但這是意外，戰場上經常會有的意外，他的死不是你的錯。」

「史蒂夫……」

望著巴奇，史蒂夫微一沉吟後，開口說道：「……如果你真的擔心將來還會發生這樣的事，那麼我可以向上級說明，關於我們之間……」

「史蒂夫？你可別跟我說你想要把自己的體質曝露出來？」

不需要史蒂夫把話說完，巴奇就可以猜測到史蒂夫的打算。

史蒂夫想要把巴奇已經被自己標記過，所以他的血肉對其他的『Fork』是劇毒這件事公諸於世，而巴奇知道這麼做對史蒂夫來說有多大的風險。

盡管史蒂夫天生缺失味覺，但從小就跟他一起長大的巴奇比誰都清楚，即使身邊一直有自己這個『Cake』存在，史蒂夫卻從未傷害過自己，一心只想保護自己。

然而這個世界一向對很有可能會是潛在犯罪者『Fork』極度不信任，一旦史蒂夫擁有『Fork』體質的事曝光，再加上他身為超級士兵實驗計畫唯一的成功者，軍方會怎麼處理像他那樣的特殊人物，誰也不敢保證。

都是他太沒用，一時慌了手腳，才會讓史蒂夫想到要那麼做，即使只有萬分之一的可能性，巴奇也不會讓自己害得史蒂夫陷入危險。

「不，史蒂夫，你想都別想。」於是巴奇揮開了史蒂夫的手，強迫自己站起身，一手摀著左肩的傷，看向史蒂夫，「我會保護好自己，不會再讓這種事發生。」

「但……」史蒂夫還想說些什麼，但他從巴奇堅毅的眼中看出了決心，於是做了一個深呼吸，用力擁住了巴奇，「我知道了，巴奇……我也不會再讓任何人有機會傷害你……絕對。」

史蒂夫在巴奇耳邊輕聲說出的，是對自己跟巴奇的誓言，而他真心相信自己一定可以做得到。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿＿

 

但是史蒂夫沒有做到


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇只是想保護史蒂夫，史蒂夫只是想保護巴奇，然而，命運開了他們兩人一個天大的玩笑。
> 
> 順說，這篇隊長不能算黑，只是心裡隱藏著一頭餓狼，巴奇是他唯一的糧食、牢籠跟主人。

＿＿＿

 

 

在內心立定了無論將來遇到什麼，都會用盡全心全力守護巴奇的決定之後，撲鼻而來的甜蜜氣息令史蒂夫胃中一陣翻攪，心臟也加速了鼓動。

由於緊擁著巴奇，他的鼻尖與巴奇受傷的左肩相隔不到幾公分，史蒂夫可以看得很清楚，巴奇左肩上傷口的出血，轉眼間已經將方才覆在他肩上的雪白紗布染得整片濕紅。

對史蒂夫來說巴奇的鮮血就像是最高級的蜂蜜，為了巴奇的嚴重傷勢心驚膽跳的同時，卻也無法不感到極度的飢餓，昨晚嚐過一次的巴奇的美妙滋味彷彿還留在他的嘴裡，慢慢侵蝕著他的大腦，讓他情不自禁想到，如果能再品嘗一次的話……

此念頭一起，史蒂夫立刻睜大了雙眼，在對自己的憤怒之下，用力咬住了自己口腔裡的肉，試圖用疼痛喚回自己的理性。

所幸長年與巴奇相處下來，日常慣於壓抑自己的史蒂夫早已培養出了極強的耐性，再加上擔心巴奇傷勢的心比起一己私慾更加強烈，因此史蒂夫很快就恢復了冷靜。

由於史蒂夫身上並沒有多餘的紗布，所以他自行從巴奇腰間的口袋裡取出了他那一份的止血紗布，將吸滿了血的紗布扔到了一旁，曝露在眼前那依然冒出鮮血的可怕缺口直擊了史蒂夫的心臟，令他倒吸了一口冷氣，接近殺意的怒火在胸間燃燒。

該死的傢伙，居然將巴奇傷得如此嚴重！

盡管對方早已為此付出死亡的代價，屍體就在一旁，史蒂夫還是忍不住在心底暗罵了一聲。

給巴奇換上了新的紗布後，史蒂夫立刻決定不管巴奇怎麼說，他都要帶他去接受治療。

「我知道你可能會有所不滿，但我還是得跟你說，你的任務中止了，中士，」以美國隊長的語氣說完命令後，撫摸著巴奇略顯蒼白的臉龐，史蒂夫盡可能放柔了聲音，「讓我帶你去找醫務兵。」

目光移向路易士的屍體，比起肩上的疼痛，巴奇內疚不已的心更讓他難受。

自知左肩受了那麼嚴重的傷，而旁邊躺了被自己害死的隊友屍體，不論是身體還是心理都已經不適合再繼續狙擊任務的巴奇抬頭望向史蒂夫那張寫滿了擔心的溫柔臉龐，默默點了頭。

於是史蒂夫壓住巴奇左肩那處的傷口，扶著巴奇坐上機車後座，跨上機車，載著巴奇奔回他們在前線設立的醫務站，並找上了他們都熟悉的醫務兵約翰‧史密斯。

雖然對方看到巴奇左肩那明顯是被撕咬下一大塊肉才會造成的傷口而感到疑惑，但經過史蒂夫解釋在短兵相接的扭打下是有可能之後就接受了這個理由，細心地替巴奇治療。

憂心忡忡地守在一旁看著約翰將巴奇的傷口消毒包紮好，給了巴奇一杯葡萄酒止痛後，跟他們表示已經沒有大礙後，史蒂夫才稍微鬆了一口氣。

在約翰離開去接著治療別的傷兵後，巴奇靠著牆斜躺在木板搭成的簡易病床上，喝了一口葡萄酒後，巴奇長長呼了一口氣，看向坐在床邊的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫擔心地盯著自己的模樣讓巴奇又難受又自責，他不止害死了自己的隊友，還讓史蒂夫放棄了戰場上指揮的重責大任，一切只因為自己的輕率大意。

於是巴奇對史蒂夫展現出了笑容，刻意用輕快的語氣說道：「我沒事了，羅傑斯隊長，前線還需要你，我會照顧好我自己。」

由於身旁還有其他受傷的士兵以及忙進忙出的醫務兵們，巴奇的話無法說得太清楚，但史蒂夫能夠明白他所謂的照顧好自己，除了現在受的傷以外，還有從別的『Fork』手中保護好自己。

即使如此，史蒂夫還是很想守在巴奇身邊，但他身為美國隊長的身分卻不允許他那麼自私。

好在目前放眼望去，醫務所裡並沒有任何『Fork』，所以史蒂夫盡管還是擔心不已，最後還是選擇了相信巴奇的能力。

「……我知道了，答應我，不管發生什麼事，務必照顧好你自己……」站起身，史蒂夫低頭凝視著巴奇，眼中滿是掩不住的柔情關懷，「巴恩斯中士。」

巴奇微微一笑，將右手舉至額前，對史蒂夫行禮，「你也是，羅傑斯隊長，願你平安歸來。」

將手輕輕放在巴奇沒受傷的右肩上，兩人互望了一會，史蒂夫才背著盾牌，轉過身，離開了醫務所。

望著史蒂夫的背影消失在門外，巴奇臉上的微笑慢慢消失，低頭望向自己的雙手，路易士發狂到死亡的驚悚景象依然在他的眼前揮之不去。

盡管史蒂夫安慰過他，但巴奇腦中還是很難抹去路易死前的恐怖模樣，再怎麼說他都是因為咬了自己而死，而且還曾是友軍，巴奇實在無法不感到內疚。

自己一時輕率就引誘史蒂夫標記自己，卻沒想到可能會害死自己的同伴，雖然就像史蒂夫所說的，這算是戰爭中的突發意外，誰都沒有錯。

只要一直坐在這裡，只怕無法停止回想跟自責的意念，與其坐在著懊惱，還不如想想能幫上什麼忙，於是盡管左肩依然隱隱作痛，巴奇還是爬下了床，一邊祈禱著史蒂夫能平安無事地勝利凱旋，一邊幫著醫務兵一同照護源源不絕的傷兵。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

這一場激烈的攻防戰只持續了兩天兩夜，遠比當初估計得更加迅速，在心繫巴奇安危的史蒂夫異於常人的奮勇作戰之下，他們很快就救出同袍、奪回失地，還俘虜了不少納粹德軍，其中更有相當多的九頭蛇成員。

菲利浦將軍吩咐特工們想辦法從九頭蛇俘虜中口中問出關於紅骷髏的下一步計畫，而在掃蕩了附近所有的納粹德軍後，史蒂夫率領的咆哮突擊隊跟終於解困的美軍決定直接在好不容易才從德軍手中奪回的小村裡紮營休息，並檢討此次救援行動成果。

統計我方傷亡名單時，史蒂夫特意將路易的死亡原因記為德軍的子彈。事實上他也不算說謊，因為如果不是德軍的子彈劃傷了巴奇，巴奇就不會流血；而巴奇沒有流血，路易就不會被激發起食慾，咬傷巴奇而毒發身亡，所以他的確等於是死於德軍的子彈。

戰果統計及關於今後戰事的研討一直持續到深夜，在進行完最終會議，達成共識後，史蒂夫才終於能拖著疲累的身軀回到他們簡單搭建的，有巴奇在裡頭等著自己的營帳內。

由於醫務所的傷兵太多，所以巴奇早在兩天前就讓出了床位，獨自回到了史蒂夫的營帳裡。

天曉得史蒂夫到了醫務所想找巴奇卻從約翰口中得知巴奇已經獨自離開時他有多麼焦急擔心－－在醫務所至少人多，即使真有『Fork』，也多少會避人耳目，就算像路易士那樣發狂，周圍也多的是會幫忙阻止的人。

但是一旦巴奇落單……

越想越害怕，史蒂夫腳步也越來越快，到最後幾乎是用狂奔的抵達散發著微弱燈光的帳門口，也顧不得禮貌猛地掀開了帳幕。

營帳內，昏黃的桌燈投射下，坐在床上，手中握著狙擊步槍的巴奇原本對著門口舉起了槍，那雙綠眸中的凌厲甚至讓史蒂夫內心為之一震－－他從來沒被巴奇用那樣的眼神凝視過，一瞬間有種異樣的感覺在他的內心浮現。

「史蒂夫！」

一發現是史蒂夫，巴奇立刻放鬆了所有警戒，將步槍放到了床邊後，從床上跳起來，衝向了史蒂夫，緊緊擁抱住他。

「歡迎回來，史蒂夫。」

耳邊溫柔的聲音及懷中溫暖的體溫沖散了史蒂夫心中異樣的情愫，取代之的是盈滿胸間的歡喜跟安心。

在被迫必須離開巴奇的這兩天，說起來其實很短，但對史蒂夫來卻是惶然不安的漫長折磨，直到這一刻親身感受到巴奇的真實存在，史蒂夫一直緊繃著的身心才總算鬆懈了下來。

「我回來了，巴奇。」

輕輕地撫摸著巴奇的背，放鬆的聲音帶著些許疲累，卻也藏不住史蒂夫內心自然湧現的，只對巴奇產生的無限柔情。

抬頭望向史蒂夫，巴奇緊張地上下打量著，「你有沒有受傷？」

雖然史蒂夫搖了搖頭，但直到親眼確認史蒂夫身上的確沒有受任何傷後，巴奇才鬆了一口氣，輕拍著史蒂夫的臂膀。

「那就好，辛苦你了史蒂夫，可惜我這次沒能幫得上你。」

不，你平安無事地待在這，就是對我最大的幫助了。這句話史蒂夫並沒有說出口，只是靜靜看著巴奇，細細體會有巴奇帶在身邊才有的安心與喜樂。

沉浸在那雙總是真心關懷著自己的湖水綠中，忍著因巴奇身上飄散而來的香味而引發的飢餓感，望向巴奇左肩上一層繃帶，擔心地問道：「你的傷好些了嗎？」

「好很多了，傷口已經開始長肉了，你要看看嗎？」

眼見巴奇就要撕開左肩上的繃帶，史蒂夫連忙抓住他的右手腕，「不了，還是等你肉完全長好再讓我看吧。」

愣了一下，由於史蒂夫的表情太過認真，巴奇忍不住失笑，「完全長好不就只是普通的肩膀了嗎？」

「我就是想看普通的你。」

史蒂夫這句話刺進了巴奇的心中，令他的笑容凝結在臉上。

巴奇雖然看起來沒什麼變化，但他內心的創痛卻不像他身上的傷口般癒合良好，只是更加深深刻劃在心底，才會導致他在腦子想到不應在史蒂夫面前提到這個想必會讓史蒂夫難過的話之前就脫口而出。

「……但我大概永遠也無法回到普通的我了。」

話一說出口，巴奇就從史蒂夫那錯愕的表情驚覺自己說了什麼，內心又慌又亂，想要解釋什麼卻又不知該怎麼說，只是抓住了史蒂夫的手，表情迫切地望著他。

明白了巴奇的心裡受到了多大的衝擊，直到現在仍未完全恢復，史蒂夫心臟疼得猶如被利爪用力掐住似的難受，連忙摟住了巴奇，溫柔地拍撫著他的背。

「別想太多，巴奇……」

「史蒂夫……」

「只要早點結束戰爭，我們就能一起回布魯克林，過著和平的生活，到時候不管我們是什麼體質都對我們的生活不會有任何影響，只要在彼此面前，我們就是普通的我們。」

這是史蒂夫對巴奇的承諾，也是對未來的期盼。

他相信，一定會有那麼一天，他跟巴奇牽著手，抱著剛買來的熱騰騰的麵包，走在熟悉的布魯克林街道上，就像過去他們一起走過的那些日子。

「嗯……你說得對……」將臉靠著史蒂夫厚實的胸膛上，聆聽著有力而平穩的心跳，巴奇因安心而微笑，「等回到布魯克林，我想搬去跟你一起住，每天都讓你能吃到好吃的……」

打斷了巴奇的話，史蒂夫勾起了巴奇的下巴，一臉嚴肅地望向他，「我說過了，別想偷偷在食物中放你的血。」

吐了吐舌頭，巴奇笑道：「我才不會偷放，我會光明正大放。」

「巴奇！」

墊起腳跟，用吻消去了史蒂夫的怒氣後，巴奇像是撒嬌般地輕咬著自己的下唇，在史蒂夫唇邊低語著：「就一點血嘛，你看我連長肉都特別快，稍微嚐一點，總比你壓抑太久突然失控來得好吧？」

史蒂夫一時竟不知該怎麼反駁，再加上巴奇的行動實在太有誘惑力，他必須皺緊了眉頭，才能壓抑住自己想要緊抱著他，熱烈吻上他的唇，吸吮著他口中剛才淺嚐即止的甜蜜汁液的衝動。

然而，接下來巴奇口中所吐露出的告白深深震動著史蒂夫的心，打破了他所有的矜持。

「……史蒂夫，我一個人思考了很久，結果就算知道會害死別人，我還是很開心自己被你標記，而且我還想著，幸好能夠讓你嚐到食物的美味的人，不是別人，就是我……很糟糕，對吧？」

「……不，巴奇，因為我也是……」

有些顫抖地低聲說著，史蒂夫終於還是忍不住激動地吻上了巴奇的唇。

閉上雙眼，巴奇任由史蒂夫舔拭著自己的口腔內部，因滿溢而出的幸福而落淚。

就像史蒂夫所說的，等到戰爭結束，他們就可以一起回到布魯克林，然後他會說服家人，搬去跟史蒂夫一起住，找個不用擔心自己體質的工作，然後讓史蒂夫每天都能好好品嘗食物的美味。

他沒想到的是，僅僅就在一個禮拜後，他所有的美好夢想都隨著紛飛的大雪中而墜落。

當巴奇聽著耳邊風聲蕭蕭，望著快速遠離的史蒂夫那張絕望的臉，感受到身軀撞擊地面時襲來的劇痛時，他滿腦子想到的只有對史蒂夫的擔憂跟心疼。

對不起，史蒂夫，我無法再陪著你了。

望著白茫茫的天空，強裂的痛楚中巴奇的意識逐漸消逝，晶瑩剔透的淚水從他的眼角混著殷紅的血液滑落，凍結在冰雪中。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「……巴奇……？」

極度的震驚下，史蒂夫發出的呼喚竟帶著顫抖。

「誰他媽是巴奇。」

來自對方的冰冷回應在史蒂夫聽來宛如從天堂響徹地獄的天籟。

看著眼前面露迷惘的冬兵，難以想像的狂喜占據了史蒂夫的心靈。

惡夢終於結束了，巴奇。

史蒂夫從來都沒想過，有一天，他會眼睜睜地看著巴奇從他面前墜落萬丈深淵，而自己卻連他的手都無法抓住。

那實在太過不真實，就像一場惡夢，史蒂夫甚至到了擊敗了紅骷髏，握上飛機方向盤的那一刻，他都還無法相信，自己再也看不到巴奇。

對了，這只是一場惡夢。

只要飛機墜毀了，夢就會醒來。

巴奇會像過去一樣，在自己身旁笑著。

對吧，巴奇？

沉入冰冷的海水中，史蒂夫腦裡浮現著巴奇的笑容，欣然闔上了眼睛。

然而，在史蒂夫沉睡了七十多年後再度甦醒後，等在他面前的卻是殘酷的現實。

在紀念自己的展覽上，卻展示著令史蒂夫椎心刺骨的事實－－巴奇是真的不存在了，早在七十年前的那一刻就為國捐軀，而他卻一個人活在七十年後。

還有什麼比連自己最愛的人都保護不了的超級英雄還諷刺的存在？

他不知道自己為什麼要吃東西，為什麼要呼吸，又是為了什麼而活著。

但是，史蒂夫還是重新舉起了盾牌，穿上了制服，為了保護這個已經沒有想要保護的人所存在的世界。

連他自己都不知道為什麼，而現在，他知道了。

自從巴奇墜落之後就猶如行屍走肉的生活著的肉體，在打落了冬兵面罩的瞬間，伴隨著撲鼻而來的甜美香氣，就像是引爆了感官，在史蒂夫的腦中裡綻放出絢爛的煙花。

沒錯，他的活著就是為了其實等待沒有死的巴奇回到自己身邊。

為了他的巴奇，只屬於他的……他的、他的、他的！

因巴奇的消失而遺忘許久的飢餓感連同失而復得的狂喜忽地從體內暴起，剎那間淹沒了史蒂夫的理性。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

如果覺得隊長好像壞掉了，你是對的（。

於是巴奇跟史蒂夫在這裡暫時下場休息，換冬兵跟餓狼隊長粉墨登場（


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本話有稍微提到冬兵的過去，還有失控的帶血強制肉，痛痛的，還請注意。

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫的那一聲低沉呼喚而出的巴奇徹底攪亂了冬兵的心。

對於沒有任何記憶與感情的冬兵來說，完成上頭命令下來的任務是他空洞腦袋裡的唯一存在。

但現在，他的內心所湧上的，卻是令他困惑不已的情感，而他並不能明白這種不可思議的焦躁感是什麼，他只能從史蒂夫的藍眸中看出他眼中爆發出的瘋狂渴望。

至今為止，冬兵見識過各式各樣想要把他生吞活剝的飢渴眼神，但這個男人眼中宛如烈火燃燒般的狂氣卻是第一次。

他是一件被九頭蛇所使用的兵器，被植入了各式各樣的殺人技巧，甚至連他自己的血肉都可以成為劇毒的毒藥。

他的面罩就是為了遮閉從他身上散發出來的，足以吸引任何一位『Fork』陷入瘋狂的異香。只要冬兵取下面罩，再怎麼擁有理性的『Fork』都會忍不住飢餓，而一旦咬下冬兵，冬兵身上的劇毒就能在幾秒鐘內取走對方的性命。

雖然冬兵已經記不得原因就是現在正站在他面前的金髮男人在七十年前標記了他的緣故－－他會被佐拉改造成冬兵的原因，除了他天生就適合血清的體質外，還有一件就是他被史蒂夫標記之後，他的血肉對於其他『Fork』而言是劇毒這件事。

打從一開始，佐拉就是為了捕捉巴奇才對史蒂夫他們放出消息，好吸引巴奇前來，回收這個唯一注射了仿自艾斯金博士血清還能成功存活下來的實驗品。

沒想到當時有一位身為『Fork』的科學家忍受不了巴奇身上散發出來的香氣誘惑，從巴奇本就受傷的左手臂咬下了一大塊肉，然後就在巴奇痛苦的慘叫聲中立即暴斃身亡。

驚訝之下，佐拉又再做了幾次試驗，很快就發現巴奇身上的血肉雖然對普通人來說沒有任何異常，但對擁有『Fork』體質的人來說卻是種劇毒。

於是他很快就判斷，不管是先天還是後天，史蒂夫肯定是個『Fork』，而且他跟巴奇交換了血液，將他原本的『Cake』體質變成對史蒂夫以外的『Fork』都是致命的『Poison』－－毒藥。

對佐拉來說這可是天大的意外驚喜，立刻著手將巴奇列為重點研究。

雖然目前還不知道確切的原因，是由於『Fork』本身的基因缺陷，以味覺的喪失換來卓越的能力，亦或是『Fork』們扭曲的心理驅使他們為了取得金錢權力奮勇往上爬，總之非公開的調查紀錄，從古至今，軍政商界活躍的傑出人士大部分都是公開或隱藏的『Fork』。

如果能夠想辦法萃取巴奇身上的毒，就可以製作出只針對『Fork』的毒藥，由於普通人根本不會受到影響，因此也很難找出死因。

然而佐拉之後做了很多不同的實驗，最終卻全部宣告失敗，不知為何巴奇身上的毒素一定要是新鮮的血肉才有用，也就是說，非得讓被暗殺對象咬下巴奇，並將他身上的血肉吞下肚後才會生效。

所以佐拉為了讓冬兵成為更有效率的殺人兵器，轉而加強了他身上本來就能吸引『Fork』的異香，以及治癒能力，只要沒有特製的面罩遮蔽，任何『Fork』都會像餓虎撲羊般襲擊冬兵，然後毒發身亡，而冬兵的超強自癒能力可以讓他被咬下的肉很快長回來。

於是要暗殺『Fork』們對冬兵來說是最輕鬆的任務，他只要想辦法在對方獨自一人時出現在他面前，然後解下自己的面罩，等瞬間的撕扯痛過去後，一切很快就會結束了。

不論執行何種任務，冬兵從不會有任何動搖，不會感到害怕，即使受了傷也毫不畏懼疼痛。

然而，現在正一瞬不瞬注視著自己史蒂夫的眼神卻讓冬兵渾身顫慄，混著恐懼及期待，彷彿有什麼被困在靈魂深處的存在，隨著金髮青年喊出的那一聲巴奇而甦醒過來，並激烈掙扎著想要逃出。

在大腦反應過來之前，冬兵的嘴就擅自向史蒂夫吐出了「誰他媽是巴奇。」

這句話一出口，冬兵自己就愣住了。

眼前快速交替閃過他應該陌生，卻覺得相當熟悉的片段，每一個畫面都有史蒂夫的存在，只是畫面中的對方表情跟他現在的表情截然不同，此刻出現史蒂夫臉上的表情，是連早已習慣血腥殺戮的冬兵都不由地感到恐懼的凶暴猙獰。

生存本能讓他想要逃離這個男人，而同時內心深處卻又湧上了同等甚至更強烈的，想要被這男人吞食的衝動，那是冬兵從未產生過的感覺。

見史蒂夫突然邁開步伐，眼看著就要朝自己衝過來，動搖著內心的強烈情緒波動下，不知該如何是好的冬兵隨即反射性地朝著史蒂夫開了一槍，接著轉過身試圖逃離史蒂夫，但才剛想要抬起腳步，右手就突然感到一股巨大的拉扯力道將他往後拉。

驚愕之下冬兵回過頭，以駭人的高速閃過了冬兵子彈並拔腿衝到冬兵身旁一把抓住了他的右手腕的史蒂夫正扭曲著臉望著他。

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫因壓抑著極度渴望而顯得有些顫抖的聲音低啞得嚇人，鑽進了冬兵心臟，並在體內回響著，思考開始運轉前，戰鬥本能就驅使冬兵立刻舉起左手想要毆打史蒂夫好讓他放開自己的手，但對方已經先一步將他拉進了懷裡。

包圍著自己的激烈心跳跟體溫讓冬兵一下子呆住了，一時之間忘了反抗，莫名的懷念跟依戀在他心中升起，讓他竟起了若是能就這樣一直被這個人抱著該有多好的想法。

眼見他們的資產被史蒂夫抓住，一旁包括朗姆洛在內的九頭蛇突擊隊員都一擁而上，為了避免射到被史蒂夫抱在懷中的冬兵，他們只是舉起了槍卻沒朝著史蒂夫開槍射擊。

就在史蒂夫分神擋格的瞬間，回過神的冬兵驚慌又羞恥地推開了他，從他懷中猶如脫兔般的溜出並拔腿狂奔。

史蒂夫立刻追隨在冬兵後方，兩名超級士兵的速度超乎想像，朗姆洛他們還來不及決定是否也要跟上，兩人一前一後追逐的身影很快就消失在道路盡頭。

在眾人的注意力都被史蒂夫跟巴奇吸引過去的當下，娜塔莎跟山姆快速交換了一個眼神，雖然不知道史蒂夫要追著冬兵往哪去，但他們也不會放過這個逃走的絕佳機會，於是，當朗姆洛他們回過頭來時，已經不見了娜塔莎跟山姆的蹤跡。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

心臟搏動得厲害，紊亂的呼吸讓冬兵胸口發疼，但不管冬兵再怎麼狂奔，身後的這個金髮男人一直緊緊跟在身後，像是一頭飢餓許久的獵豹，異常執著地追捕著冬兵這個終於出現在他面前的獵物。

一心只想著要躲避史蒂夫的追捕的冬兵失去了冷靜判斷，一時慌亂地鑽進了狹小的巷口裡，不巧撞上了死巷，而他甚至還來不及回頭，史蒂夫就從後方伸出雙手，抓著他兩隻手腕將他壓到了牆上。

「嗚……！」

衝擊使得冬兵忍不住皺起眉，閉起了眼睛吃痛得叫了一聲，但在敵人面前是不容許避開眼神的，他很快地睜開驚慌的灰綠望向史蒂夫，然後在望入了一雙因狂喜、疼惜、飢渴跟傷慟而激盪的眼神後，他愣住了。

在冬兵為數不多的記憶中，從來沒有人用這種充滿各種情愛欲念的複雜眼神看過自己。

「巴奇……！」

黑暗的狹小巷弄內，從史蒂夫身後投射而來的逆光讓冬兵竟有種被史蒂夫的黑暗捕捉的錯覺，近距離盯著自己那雙閃耀著異樣光彩的眼神宛如夜幕中盯著獵物的餓狼，讓冬兵不寒而慄。

即將被生吞活剝的恐懼下，冬兵猛力抬起右腳想要攻擊，卻反被史蒂夫一把抓住抬到了他的肩上，而他的雙手還被史蒂夫用單手用力地壓制著。

這樣的體勢既屈辱又疼痛，但冬兵什麼都還來不及反應，史蒂夫就將嘴湊了上來，彷彿啃咬似地激動吻著他的唇。

從未遇過這種狀況的冬兵驚愕得睜大了雙眼，不知所措地僵直著身軀，任由史蒂夫蹂躪著他的口腔，直到被咬破的舌尖及唇瓣上傳來尖銳的刺痛喚回了他，但已經來不及阻止嚐到血味後史蒂夫的暴走了。

隨著腥甜的血味在口腔內蔓延開來，史蒂夫越發激烈地攪動冬兵脆弱柔嫩的口腔內部，吻得他又疼又難受，殷紅的血液混著唾液伴隨著痛苦的嗚咽從兩人交纏不休的唇舌間流洩而出，滑過下顎滴落地面。

「嗯……嗯……唔唔……」

即使右腳被高高抬起，雙手被舉高壓制在牆上，冬兵依然試圖掙扎抵抗，卻反而讓兩人本就緊密貼合的下身彼此磨蹭，即使隔著厚厚的布料，冬兵也能輕易感覺到史蒂夫股間發燙的堅挺。

奇妙的感受忽然竄過全身，讓冬兵身子一顫，升起了燥熱，而史蒂夫也身軀一震，停下了動作，慢慢離開了冬兵的唇，在兩人的唇間拉起了粉紅色的絲線。

除了低促的喘息聲外，現場瀰蔓著詭異的沉默，兩雙互相凝視的眼中，史蒂夫的藍眸深沉而狂暴，冬兵的灰綠惶然而困惑，但兩雙瞳孔中同樣擁有的，是藏也藏不住的情潮，隨時都會一觸即發。

首先出手的還是史蒂夫，他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度收起了原本壓制著冬兵雙手的右手，抬起了冬兵的另一隻腳，突然失去了支撐的冬兵忍不住發出了驚呼，雙手反射性地抱住了史蒂夫，接著馬上紅了臉慌亂地想要往後逃離，卻被史蒂夫更加用力地壓在牆上。

當史蒂夫湊上來想要再次吻上冬兵的同時，擠壓著自己股間的高熱硬物讓冬兵又羞又急，下意識地想要合攏雙腿，卻因為被史蒂夫卡著，反倒變成夾緊了史蒂夫，讓他幾乎要撐破褲襠的欲望隔著布料抵著自己的臀縫間磨蹭。

快感及本能的趨使下，史蒂夫抓住了冬兵的兩臂，前後擺動著腰臀模擬著性交的動作衝撞著冬兵的臀部。

冬兵不敢相信地望著史蒂夫，酸脹的快感從貼合的下身隨著史蒂夫的頂弄確實地傳達而來，令冬兵不知所措。

「啊……」

即使有一層偏厚的布料阻擋著，不至於真的被破開來，但下身的私密小洞不斷被頂撞還是帶給了冬兵難以形容的酥麻感，有點疼，但更多的是奇妙的快感。

隨著史蒂夫的頂撞摩擦，冬兵忘記了抵抗，只是情不自禁地閉上了眼睛，縮起了身子顫抖，臉上滿是情慾帶來的紅潮，低喘著的濕熱嘆息跟著混合了血色的唾液從紅潤的唇瓣中流洩而出，並被史蒂夫舔去。

冬兵理應是第一次被男人那麼凌辱，但他的肉體卻與史蒂夫產生了共鳴，越發強烈的歡愉使得冬兵內部痙攣著，溫熱的腸液分泌而出，混著史蒂夫滲出的前液沾濕了兩人的褲子，深色的水漬不斷在兩人的下身間擴大。

越來越強烈的快感下被緊密的褲子束縛著的冬兵只覺得陰莖脹得難受，扭動著腰主動用下身挺向史蒂夫，彷彿是在求史蒂夫幫助他解放，於是史蒂夫很溫柔體貼地一手解開了冬兵腰間的皮帶，伸入褲頭內握住了他高聳的欲望。

「唔嗯……！」

突如其來的刺激使得冬兵身子一震，才剛張嘴想要呻吟就又被史蒂夫用唇給封住，只能皺著眉任由史蒂夫玩弄著自己的身軀，並深陷對方帶給自己的陌生快樂中。

當史蒂夫用指腹按壓住冬兵的鈴口，並隔著褲襠用龜頭頂上了冬兵收縮著的穴口時，如電流般的極致快感突然竄過全身，令冬兵弓起了身子大大一顫。

「嗚……啊……哈啊……」

瞬間的空白過後冬兵才驚覺到自己居然被這個男人隔著褲子頂弄著自己的後穴而高潮了，難以置信地看著史蒂夫歪起嘴角，舔出沾染在他手掌上的白濁時，猛烈的羞恥跟氣憤湧上了冬兵的心頭，讓他咬住了本就鮮血淋漓的下唇，眼淚匯聚在濕紅的眼眶中，狠狠瞪向那個讓他感受到如此屈辱的男人。

凌亂的髮絲披散在飛紅的臉龐上，淚水在眼中打轉的冬兵看在失去理智的史蒂夫眼裡不只一點都不凶狠，反而煞是可愛誘人，不禁低笑出聲，並邊笑邊粗暴地撤下了冬兵的褲子。

隨著史蒂夫那令冬兵顫慄的低笑，褲子被撕扯開來的聲響以及下體曝露在外的感受讓冬兵臉上失去了血色，難以置信地低頭看去，史蒂夫脫下褲子後的高聳性器，就抵在自己那處緊閉著的穴口處。

「不……」

柔潤濕熱的小口被史蒂夫的龜頭抵著，不安地收縮著，盡管冬兵的穴口處早已濕得一蹋糊塗，但跟自己緊小的入口處相比，史蒂夫的肉棒卻是如此碩大粗壯，恐慌在冬兵心底升起，並隨著史蒂夫抓著自己的腰，用頂端推開了皺褶的脹痛感襲來中攀升到了最高點。

但不管他再怎麼扭動著身軀想要逃離，卻怎麼也無法從史蒂夫的禁錮中掙脫，現在的史蒂夫不是什麼美國隊長，甚至連普通的人都不是，他只是一個餓了許久，好不容易將他唯一心愛的食物取回手中的野獸，一心只想好好享用這個如此美味多汁的獵物。

於是史蒂夫無視冬兵顫抖的身軀，將自身散發著高溫的粗熱硬挺緩緩地推進，一點一點地從外貫穿內部，撕裂了冬兵。

「啊……啊……！」

難以想像的痛楚迫使冬兵仰起了脖子，睜大了雙眼，發出了痛苦的慘叫聲。

與方才只是玩弄穴口的感受完全不同，這次史蒂夫是真的捅開，並毫不客氣地闖入了冬兵緊小的肉穴，彷彿被硬生生從中剖開來的劇痛讓冬兵疼得全身顫抖，眼淚不聽使喚地從睜大的眼中落下。

「不……拔……啊……拔出去……」

但身為戰士最後的矜持讓冬兵不肯示弱，咬牙切齒地低吼著，然而顫抖的哭腔跟脹紅的哭臉讓冬兵看起來一點都不凶狠，反而深深撩動著史蒂夫的肆虐心，壓過了他對冬兵的憐惜，獸性大發之下，史蒂夫猛地挺腰，將整根肉棒深深埋入了冬兵脆弱的深處。

瞬間，冬兵只覺得眼前一片黑暗，彷彿內臟都被貫穿的強烈衝擊從被狠狠頂撞的內部淹沒了他，而史蒂夫在頂入最深處後，便又立即往後抽出至最淺處，緊接著又重重插回，將冬兵撞得眼淚直流。

彷彿聽不見冬兵的悲慘呻吟，沒頭的快感讓史蒂夫一心只是抓著對方顫抖不已的大腿，一下一下地在濕熱緊實的肉穴裡大力抽插。

柔韌的內壁及穴口處被粗暴地撕裂開來，鮮血隨著史蒂夫的激烈抽插不斷湧出，在兩人下方的地面形成了紅色的水痕，正在被侵犯至最深處的恐懼及痛楚讓冬兵再也忍受不住，抽泣得像個無助的孩子。

「啊……嗚……嗚……不……啊……」

從體內被堅挺滾燙的肉棒猛力撐開、頂撞、碾壓的感覺實在太疼了，使得冬兵胡亂地搖晃著腦袋哭喊，淚水隨著舞動的髮絲飛散在空中。

可憐的冬兵並不知道，自己的血液、淚水、唾液－－所有構成他肉體的一切要素對史蒂夫來說本來就是最甜蜜誘人的極品美食，再加上失而復使得得的狂喜，以及此刻實際從巴奇的體內所品嚐到的快感，這些全部的因素湊在了一起，終於壓抑了多年的狂暴欲望一發不可收拾，吞沒了史蒂夫的理智。

可怕的折磨不知道經過了多久，終於在一次又深又重的頂撞之後，大量滾燙黏稠的液體湧入了冬兵被蹂躪得又麻又疼的內部，史蒂夫才總算停止對他脆弱後穴的折磨。

腹內被男人的精液脹滿的感受讓冬兵很想哭，但已無力反抗的他只是低垂著頭，將臉埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上低泣喘息。

即使解放了性欲，但從冬兵紅腫的嘴裡跟穴口處流出的血液飄散著濃郁芳香依然不停刺激著史蒂夫的食慾，欲望不只沒有平穩下來反而更加躁動。

終於，史蒂夫再也忍不住誘惑，一手抓著了冬兵的左手臂，另一手勾住了冬兵的下顎，並施力分開來，將白皙的脖子展露在自己面前。

史蒂夫的行動讓冬兵嚇壞了，他可以從史蒂夫現在那宛如餓狼的飢渴眼神看出他接下來恐怕就是要張口咬住自己脖子。

過去常常被咬下肉的冬兵這次卻從來沒那麼害怕過，不是怕這個男人會吃了他，而是怕他要是咬了自己就會被毒死，不知道為什麼，明明對方剛剛才粗暴地強姦自己，那根在自己體內橫衝直撞的凶器依然埋在自己內部，冬兵卻一點都不希望這個男人死亡。

「……不……住手！」

所以冬兵拼盡了最後的力氣掙扎，眼見著史蒂夫就要咬下去，冬兵終於忍不住脫口喊出了在他腦海中浮現出的名字。

「不……史蒂夫！」

下一個瞬間，鮮血噴濺在了冬兵臉上，但冬兵卻不覺得疼，錯愕之下定睛一看，史蒂夫竟咬在了他自己的手臂上。

原來是千鈞一髮之際，冬兵的那一聲焦急呼喊喚回了真正的史蒂夫，但張開的嘴已收勢不及，只來得及將目標轉成他自己的手臂。

在冬兵驚愕的注視中，咬下自己手臂上一塊肉的史蒂夫將口中的血肉吐掉，牽起了染滿了鮮血的嘴角，面露痛苦而苦澀的笑容。

「……沒事吧……巴奇……」望著自己一手造成的慘狀，史蒂夫又是自責又是心疼，不知如何是好，只能顫聲道歉著，「對不起……對不起……我……我又傷了你……」

睜著濕紅的眼，冬兵愣愣地看著眼泛淚光的史蒂夫，他眼中的執著與狂氣依舊，但理性的明亮已回到了他那雙充滿歉疚的蔚藍中。

看著對方朝自己伸過來的手，以及他那張比哭還難看的笑容，不知道為什麼，冬兵胸口湧上了溫暖的感受並慢慢在全身擴散開來。

雖然這個男人才剛對自己施暴，現在卻讓冬兵感到了熟悉的安心感，很想將自己完全交付到他手中。

不可思議地想著，在史蒂夫溫暖的掌心撫摸下，冬兵緩緩閉上了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

然後冬冬就被隊長打包帶回家了（

大概之後會跟隊長一起阻止洞見計畫吧（不過冬冬受的傷有點重，隊長大概會希望他在秘密基地裡休養，但冬冬還是擔心隊長，於是就偷偷潛入了尼克駕駛的昆式戰機，不過沒有冬冬阻止的情況下隊長大概很快就能裝上晶片，所以事件迅速結束後冬冬就被隊長強制同居了（進展真快

由於冬冬身上的異香，再加上失而復得，隊長基本常常會失去理智，食欲會被隊長自己的自制心切換成性慾，所以他們家中就常常會上演本來兩人好好地吃飯，不知不覺冬冬就被壓在餐桌上狂操，或是冬冬在沙發上睡著後被猛力操醒之類的戲碼（你

啊，還有，原則上除了隊長以外神盾局跟復聯都沒有『Fork』，冬冬身上的味道只會吸引『Fork』所以在復聯總部陪隊長是沒問題的，但是要出任務就必須戴著特製的面罩了


End file.
